Producers, Managers and Gun Wielding Americans
by Happy Bunny
Summary: GOOD ENDING UP!!!! Sakano loved K and K loved Sakano, easy enough, right? No. Not With Tohma Seguchi and his devious plots to separate the two and to make Sakano his and his alone. Sakano/K ficcie w/ Tohma destroying lives.
1. When Love Penetrates Stress And Conseque...

Hello, hello, peeps. Okay, so I can't pull off "peeps". Anyhoo, here is another Sakano fic ::swoons:: I wuv him so much!! Only this time, I decided to add a few other characters to the mix, a little bit of angst and a little bit of citrusy goodness. I don't own any Gravitation characters, no matter how much I WANT to say I do. Shonen Ai (oh how I wish I could write good Yaoi.) Enjoy!  
  
Negotiations of Producers, Managers and Gun Wielding Americans  
  
When did actions of the heart become actions of the dollar? When did love become a sacrificial nothing in order to get ahead or earn another buck? It's hard to tell when passion became greed and love became money, but it is evident every day in social lives and in business life. Poor Sakano, a simple producer of a simple music group learned this lesson all too well, whether or not he learned anything from it is unknown...he was probably too stressed out to even notice when love bit him on the nose.  
  
Chapter One: When Love Penetrates Stress (and consequently makes it worse)  
  
It was Six A.M. and the sun had just began to peak over the horizon, cutting into the windows of houses all over Japan. People were just beginning to rise, the city was coming alive, work starting and school beginning soon. People sat with families to eat their breakfast, read the paper and get themselves ready to face the day. Everyone, that is, except Sakano. He didn't have to wake up, get ready and go to work. He had been at work all night long, pacing around, scribbling notes on random pieces of paper in which he ALWAYS lost and then was forced to look for. Sakano had been fired from his manager job no more then a month before, "demoted" to a producer. He still couldn't decide whether or not his demotion was a good or bad thing. Bad because he got paid less and got less respect, but good because not only could he concentrate on what he was good at, but they had the fortune of having K manage the group. K was the magnificent manager of Sakuma Ryuichi, the cute lead singer of Nittle Grasper who went solo for the past few years over in the states. Why he wanted to take on Bad Luck was unknown to Sakano. Who cared anyway...it wasn't his problem anymore. Yeah right, as if he could NOT worry about the pay cut he received. He could barely afford to live before he got demoted, now he was forced to work extra hours to eat every week. That and to afford the expensive suits that he liked to wear.  
  
He continued to glance at his watch, counting the seconds before Shindou, Hiro and Fujisaki were scheduled to arrive. He scheduled them at Eight fifteen. He flopped down into a fold up chair, heaving a little, sleep finally beginning to sound very nice. His brown eyes began to get very heavy and they opened and shut until he finally found a little rest until-  
  
"SAKANO-SAN!!!!" Suuichi screamed in his ear, jerking him awake in a startled jump, making his chest pound with a fearful relief, "OHAYO!! I AM HERE AND READY TO PRACTICE!!"  
  
Sakano pushed his glasses higher on his nose and blinked once or twice, looking groggily at the pink-haired boy who stood in front of him, "ready to practice". He looked at his watch and lost all breath when he saw that his watch was reading Ten Twenty-four. IT HAD TO BE BROKEN!  
  
"SHINDOU-KUN!!" he screeched, grabbing his wrist and turning it over to see his watch, not listening to or caring about Suuichi's screams of pain. His watch also read Ten Twenty-Four. Sakano could feel the vomit begin to rise slowly in his throat, getting more lightheaded second by second. He tried doing what his therapist directed him to, count to ten and breath. One, two. TWO DAYS LEFT UNTIL THE CONCERT!!! He began to feel a loss of breath and his body could no longer take the pressure. Poor, Poor Sakano-san fell to the ground, his body lifeless and skin clammy.  
  
* * *  
  
'Sakano...' a voice from far, far away seemed to whisper to him, but he didn't care. This sleep felt so good and so needed that he never again wanted to wake up. 'Ogenki Desu Ka, Sakano-san...' That strong, silky voice just wouldn't let him sleep. He could ignore it, maybe. He began to feel himself drift back into a null state until the once soft and soothing voice transformed into a loud boom, like the sound of a God, 'SAKANO, YOU WUSS!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!!'  
  
Sakano startled awake, again, blinking and sitting up. He had no idea where he was or who was shouting at him although he had a pretty good idea. 'Blow your brains out.' K. WHY of all people did K have to be the one to "rescue" him when he needed to be rescued? Why couldn't it have been Shindou-kun or Hiro? Because that was the story of his life. Failure at everything that he put his heart into. His eyes continued to stay fuzzy and after minutes of freaking out that he was vision impaired, he realized that he was without his glasses. K had STOLEN his glasses!  
  
"Calm down, spaz, here are your glasses," K pulled his glasses from the table on the side of the bed and sighed, "You're so predictable, Sakano."  
  
Sakano scoffed a little. That scoff turned to a shy blush as he felt K's rough hands against his soft, innocent skin. The touch wasn't meant to excite him in any way, shape or form, but for some reason, it did. As his vision began to clear, he could see that K was inches away from his face, clear blue eyes shining against his dull brown ones. Sakano blushed even more as K's angry frown turned into a mischievous grin, all of his beautiful white teeth showing. A wicked thought flashed in Sakano's mind. For a split second, he wanted to close those extra inches and taste K's delicious lips, but it was simply a fleeting thought.  
  
"There," K said, brushing a few loose strands of hair from Sakano's eyes, "Kirei."  
  
K winked at him before turning to look at the door, his face shrouded in shadows. He smiled inwardly at Sakano's turmoil. He had always had a connection with the boy. Maybe it was physical attraction, or just the fact that he was so nervous all the time? He always was partial to men who wore suits. He was more attracted to Sakano now then he had ever been before. So much so that he was a word away from hopping on top of him and tearing away his remaining clothes, teaching him what pleasure really was all about. He would do it too, if he thought for one second that the boy wasn't a virgin. Sakano was too stressed out to be getting any cause if he was, he would learn to relax and enjoy his life rather then constantly worry about it.  
  
Sakano sat perfectly still, staring at his knees that were covered by silk sheets, that fleeting thought coming and going from his tired, pounding head. The way the light was hitting K at this very moment was so...alluring that Sakano HAD to stare at his knees to stop himself from saying something stupid. His knees weren't nearly as interesting though.  
  
"Sakano-san," K said, making him glance up to meet the eyes of this man whom he barely knew, "What are you thinking?"  
  
Sakano stared at him for a second, wondering why K would ask that question now, when all he could think about was kissing K's lips, neck...maybe other places. He scolded himself silently for having such dirty thoughts about another guy. He had never had such thoughts about a guy before, but in a way he liked them. Sakano looked down at his knees again, talking only above a whisper, "It isn't any of your business, Mr. K."  
  
"Oh?" he said, inching a bit closer to Sakano, pretty eyes closed, "Is it about me?"  
  
Sakano gasped a little before his surprised looked turned into an angry frown, "You're so vain! What makes you think that I would have any thoughts about you? I mean-"  
  
"Why are you getting so angry, Sakano?" Sakano stopped talking and blushed very gently and attractively, "Why are you blushing now? Is it because I'm right? Of course it is. So, what was I doing in your thoughts, Sakano? Was I at work? Maybe...out with someone," he glanced over to Sakano's retreating form, "Maybe I was out with you?"  
  
"Y-y-y-y-you're wrong, M-M-M-M-Mr. K," Sakano said, the air in the room getting harder to breath and his heart pounding in his chest. His hands were shaking, even more so when K gingerly clasped them in his own and pulled them close to his face.  
  
"I'm not wrong, Sakano-san," he said, kissing one of Sakano's fingertips, staring deeply at his hands, "What did we do when we were out, Sakano? Did we simply talk and laugh? Or did we get a bit more passionate?"  
  
Sakano didn't say anything, his body wouldn't allow him to. He just listened as K continued to talk, his voice deep and dark...and so incredibly sexy. K kissed his fingers again, sending a small shiver through Sakano.  
  
"How did it end, Sakano?" he said softly, leaning forward a little, letting go of Sakano's shaking hands and moving his busy fingers to the shivering boy's lips, "How did it end?"  
  
Sakano closed his eyes and sighed, his hot breath burning K's face. K was about to stand, to walk away from this. He had tortured this boy enough for one day. There would be nothing between them because Sakano couldn't even open his eyes. Surprisingly enough, the brown eyes reared their beauty upon K's, making his widen a little. Sakano let his arms creep around K's hard waist and he shifted his weight a little, staring deeply into K.  
  
"I-I-I-I never saw the end," he whispered, a grin pulling at his mouth as K lifted his chin to his level, "I didn't want it to end."  
  
K didn't need any more then that. He brushed his lips ever so softly against Sakano's, waiting for his reaction, which was taking K's mouth with his own, a bit more passionate, but inexperienced and clumsily. They played around in each others mouths for a little while, moans escaping from Sakano's throat every so often. Things began to get heated as K began to remove Sakano's shirt, moving his tongue from the dark haired boy's mouth to his neck, his chest, his bellybutton, his pants line. From a distance, he could hear words like "Onegai", but all he cared about was this amazing boy who, no matter how shy and innocent, was trusting his body to a man he barely knew. That turned K on even more. He began to unbuckle Sakano's pants and he felt the boy tense up and choke as he began to shake a little.  
  
"K, can I tell you a secret?" he said, as K looked up at the boy, his back arched only very slightly, chest heaving and skin glistening from the sweat.  
  
"Of course, Sakano-san," he said, taking this opportunity to remove his own shirt and slip under the soft covers, pressing his chest against that of his soon to be lover, kissing his neck again.  
  
"I...I've never. I've never had-" K placed a hand over Sakano's lips and smiled a goofy grin, loving the boy when he blushed.  
  
"I know, Sakano-chan..." he said, kissing him softly on his sweating forehead, "Don't worry about a thing, just lay back and relax. I will guide you, Sakano-chan.....I won't hurt you, I promise," he ran his hand up Sakano's inner thigh, teasing him a little, his back arching a little, "I can't stop now, you know. My hormones are TOO wild and you're TOO beautiful for me to stop now, so, IIKIMASHO!" He kissed Sakano one last time, accepting the boy's clumsy kiss with erotic lust and yearning.  
  
They broke apart one last time. Sakano laughed a little, "Baka."  
  
* * *  
  
That was the last word that Sakano's innocence heard that day and no more were spoken until deep into the night, when the two lovers laid naked in K's bed, wrapped tightly in the embrace of one another. K inhaled the soft smell of Sakano's hair, Sakano's face rested lightly on K's shoulder. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment or maybe it was the fact that Sakano looked so incredibly sexy all tired and sweaty...or maybe it was the fact that he truly meant it, but K turned to the boy, man, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Sakano-chan."  
  
* * *  
  
The blonde haired boy sat, letting the phone ring and ring and ring as it had been all day. None of Bad Luck knew where Mr. K had taken Sakano that day, but it was bizarre for him not to have come back yet. He should at least have checked his messages by now. He normally answered Tohma Seguchi's pages within minutes, no matter what he was doing. He could be performing open heart surgery or finding a cure for cancer, he would answer when Tohma called. Seguchi smiled a little, thinking of cute, dark Sakano, licking his lips. That obedience was what made Sakano so appealing to his appetite, and Tohma Seguchi always fed his hungers.  
  
  
  
WOO! Chapter one is SOOO done. PLEASE RxR cause I really want to hear your comments. Ciao all! 


	2. The Cat's Out Of The Closet

;;giggles insanely:: Okay, chapter two of Negotiations. BTW, I decided to add some Japanese words to the dialogue, so some of Chapter one has been changed, nothing to big, just some English Replaced with Japanese words. Ummm...OH! Sakuma is in this chapter. Only for a little bit, but he's in it...YAY!! Read and enjoy! Oh, and RxR.  
  
Chapter Two: Cat's Out of the Closet  
  
'Ai shiteru, Sakano-chan...'  
  
* * *  
  
"Psst, Hiro," Suuichi said to his auburn haired friend, "Is there something funny about Sakano-san?"  
  
Indeed, there was something funny about Sakano. Not only was he NOT stressing out, but he was slightly blushing, his suit was a little messy and every few minutes he would sigh a love-sick sigh, staring at the door, as if waiting for someone. Hiro knew, Fujisaki knew, Suuichi however...  
  
"SAKANO-SAN!!" he yelled, glomping on to the swooning man, making him blink out of his daze and smile, something he rarely did, "Are you sick, Sakano- san?" Suuichi felt his forehead, it was a little hot, but it wasn't feverish. He looked at Sakano, noticing the man's wide eyed happiness, making him think of a similar look that he himself once had.  
  
"SAKANO!" Suuichi yelled, shaking Sakano by the flaps of his jacket, "YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE, DIDN'T YOU?!?!"  
  
THAT woke Sakano up real good, making him blush violently, not able to speak without stuttering. Suuichi began to grin a sinister grin, ready and willing to pry the information of who, when and how it happened from his Producer's mind, but Fujisaki got to prying first. Prying Suuichi from the neck of the nervous man. THAT little brat wasn't going to keep the incredible, nosy Suuichi from getting this information from Sakano, even if he had to scream his questions across the whole room.  
  
"WHO WAS IT, SAKANO-SAN?!" he screamed as Fujisaki tried to shh! Him, "C'mon, Sakano! You HAVE to tell me! Maybe You and your secret lover could double with Yuki and me! It would be fun! Your relationship is probably a lot more mature then Yuki and mine's but-"  
  
"SAKANO-CHAN!!" K laughed, kicking the door open, his grin large and goofy. Too bad Sakano didn't look the same. His face was that of terror and surprise as K scooped him up, crushing his bones in a more then tight hug. K was stronger, a LOT stronger, then Sakano, so no matter how much he wiggled and struggled, K continued to hold on to him, "Good Morning, Sakano! You left so suddenly this morning that I thought I had dreamed it, but then I found your boxers and...nani?"  
  
Suuichi stood in a corner, eyes widened and body frozen, pointing at Mr. K, his jaw gaping. Sakano blushed again, wilting in K's arms...K simply smiled a, normal "K" grin, letting go of Sakano with one arm, reaching into his back pocket, pulling the silken shorts from it, pushing them in his lover's face, "I never thought you were a boxer wearer, Sakano-san! How much did you pay for these anyway?"  
  
"MR. K!!" he screeched, snatching his personals from the blonde's hand, stuffing them into his jacket, "I DO have SOME pride to keep, K. You could have been a little more discreet and-"  
  
"BUT YOU'RE SO KAWAII RIGHT NOW, SAKANO-SAN!" he smiled, teasing Sakano with a quick kiss, pushing him away after...it was time to get to work and Suuichi was still in his frozen daze. K reached into his holster, flashing his gun, pressing the barrel against Suuichi's forehead, "One...two...thr-"  
  
"I'M DONE BEING UTTERLY SHOCKED!!" he raised his hands, "Please don't shoot me...I was just surprised, that's all. How long have you and Sakano-san been a couple?"  
  
He looked at his watch, "Well, he passed out at around ten or eleven yesterday. He didn't wake up until about three or four hours later, we didn't sleep with each other until about a half-"  
  
Sakano's eyes widened and he began spinning, freaking out. He wasn't one to kiss and tell...especially to the love-challenged pink haired boy about the fact that, at age twenty nine, had lost his virginity to a thirty-six year old MAN for that matter. He was too busy to have serious relationships. While all of his classmates in high school were dating and going to dances and hanging out with each other, he was studying, trying his best to graduate top of the class. While all of his classmates in college were out getting drunk, partying and having casual sex, he was locked in his dorm room with his socially disturbed roommate, trying to make a career for himself. Now, it was all about Bad Luck. Women didn't have a place in his life right now.  
  
Sakano's chic cellular phone began to ring, sending a vibration against his butt, making him jump a little. He knew who it was off the bat, it was always the same person. Tohma Seguchi, his boss, the President of the Record label and a member of Nittle Grasper. The man was an icon, a prodigy. To Sakano, he was God.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Seguchi-Sama," he said, his voice shaking and empty, "Hai. I'll be right there."  
  
He turned to his gun-happy lover and the pink-haired annoyance and, with out-of-character spunk and domination, he demanded, "I have to go visit Seguchi-sama for a few moments. I hope you understand that the concert is tomorrow and we haven't practiced at all and-"  
  
"Maybe if SOME of us weren't out having sex and-" The click of K's gun very evident in the quiet room.  
  
"Bite your tongue, Fujisaki," K said as Sakano sighed a little, "I am all over it, Sakano-chan, you go visit Tohma-san."  
  
Sakano nodded, before turning to leave the room. He felt a gust of air and within a part of a second, K had his arms wrapped around his waist, spinning him around, a sad, pathetic look on his face, "No good-bye kiss, Sakano-chan?"  
  
Sakano blinked a little and bent down to give the kneeling K a little kiss, but rethought it when he looked up and saw Suuichi grinning and laughing, Hiro cocking and eyebrow and Fujisaki shaking his head, completely appalled. Sakano sigh and kissed his fingers, touching K's nose. Yeah right, as if that would do it. K jumped up and pulled Sakano in for not just a kiss, but for a porno snog. Sakano's eyes widened as K ravished his mouth. It was passionate, but it only lasted a few seconds before Fujisaki said...something, making K drop Sakano on his butt, turn to him and press the barrel of his gun against the green-haired boy's forehead. During this scene, Sakano slithered out the door, still flustered from that sexual kiss...his butt still hurt too.  
  
Tohma Seguchi's office wasn't very far from the recording room at all. In fact, it was simply two stories up, three doors to the right. Sakano knew the way well, he practically lived there. He didn't hesitate to knock on the door, just as Tohma didn't hesitate to answer. The office was beautiful, but it had no where near the beauty of Seguchi himself. Blonde hair, turquoise eyes, a fashion sense that wouldn't quit, youthful looks and a nice body; the boy was, as it was said before, Sakano's God.  
  
"Seguchi-sama," he said, making the blonde look up from his paperwork and smile that devastating smile of his, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Hai, Sakano-kun, please have a seat," he said, gesturing to a padded chair in front of the desk, "How have you been feeling? You had quite an episode yesterday."  
  
Sakano smiled and blushed a little, thinking of the going's on in K's bed that night, "I am doing wonderful, Seguchi-sama, arigato."  
  
"To be quite frank, Sakano-kun, I called you here for a specific reason. I called you here because a position has opened up in the management again and I feel that you can handle it, but I'm not just going to give it to you," Sakano was mildly surprised to see this icon's cheeks redden, "For a while now, Sakano-kun, I have wanted to...well, what I am trying to say is- "  
  
"TOHMA!!" Sakuma said, bursting through the door, tears welling in his eyes, hugging his stuffed companion, "TOHMA!! The machine won't gimme my chocolate!! I put in my money and," He sniffled, "IT WON'T COME OUT!!"  
  
He broke out into full out sobs, falling to his knees, his world falling apart, his incredible need for chocolate tearing at his innocent soul. A poor, lost man with the mental capacity of a five year old, trying to live without his chocolate. So, so, so sad. Tohma smiled, walking over to his companion and placing a hand on his shoulder. Sakuma looked up at his band mate, sniffing and sobbing less and less at the soft smile of his friend. He knew Tohma would make it all better. Just like the time he cut his finger on a piece of music, Tohma got him a band-aid and everything was okay.  
  
"Come on, Sakuma-san," he said, helping his emotionally bruised friend up, "Let's go and get you some chocolate." Seguchi turned to Sakano, a bigger smile lighting up his face, "I'll call you later, Sakano-kun."  
  
The two members of Nittle Grasper left the room, leaving Sakano sitting alone, wondering should he leave or not. That question was answered when he heard a screech loud enough to shake the building from two stories down...the recording room.  
  
Like lightning, Sakano ran down the stairs, down the hallway, kicking open the door to the recording room, rushing in and grabbing Suuichi, shaking him a little, his nerves on edge. "Shindou-kun? Are you alright? I heard you scream? Did someone get shot?!"  
  
"No, no, Sakano-san," he said, a happy grin plastered on his young face, "Mr. K and I thought it would be fun if we all went on a double date! You, me, Yuki-chan and K! It'll be so much fun!! Don't you think?"  
  
Sakano let relief seep into him, no one had been shot. He thought for sure that Fujisaki had said something to K that sent him over that edge that he had been hobbling over ever since Sakano had met him. It took a few seconds before the words "double date" hit his brain just like a bullet.  
  
"NANI?!?!" Sakano said, face contorting into utter and complete shock, "D-D- D-DOUBLE DATE? WITH YOU AND EIRI-SAN?"  
  
"YES, SAKANO-CHAN!!" K said, puffing out his chest and grinning, "Are you excited?"  
  
"NO! I am NOT! How could you agree to-" K pressed a finger against Sakano's lips, the smile still evident.  
  
"I thought maybe we could get a hotel room afterward..." he said as Sakano's cheeks reddened, "Are you excited now?" He looked down a little, cocking an eyebrow, "By the looks of things, you are plenty excited-"  
  
"HENTAI!" Sakano screamed, covering the front of his pants with his hands, turning from everyone, embarrassed beyond belief, feeling that weak feeling in his legs. K began to laugh again.  
  
"Gomennasai, Sakano-chan," he said, "So, are we on."  
  
"Hai..." he said, defeated.  
  
  
  
WOO! I hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 2. Chapter three will be up soon as I get my lazy ass to write it. Please Review, I really appreciate it. Ciao all. 


	3. Double Dating Can Be Dangerous

Chapter Three, hehehehe. Okay, so I watched a few episodes of Gravitation today so I could learn a little more about K. And in the process, I decided that I love Tohma SOOO much more then I thought. Tohma and Sakuma ::sigh:: So, I am hoping to give them bigger parts (not in this chappie, but maybe chapter 4 or 5) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is gonna be sugary sweet. Please Review because your reviews give me the inspiration to write. That and many, many yaoi comics. Note: I do not own Grease of any of the lyrics to any of the songs. It makes no sense now, but you'll understand soon, I promise.  
  
Chapter Three: Double Dating Can Be Dangerous  
  
The week and the concert flew by and, no matter how hard Sakano tried, he could not wiggle out of this double date. He tried faking sick and K came over and fed him enough chicken soup to make him vomit...not to mention the fact that K couldn't cook for beans. He tried to fake a work load and K stormed into Tohma Seguchi's office, screaming and starting a fuss until Seguchi told him that Sakano had no more work then normal. He tried to get out of it a number of ways, but K always figured out a way to solve that problem.  
  
Finally that fateful Saturday arrived and Sakano paced back and forth, waiting for Suuichi and Yuki to arrive. He hoped and PRAYED that Yuki wouldn't agree to go so K and he could simply go home and forget this whole high school situation. Yuki would never EVER agree to this. It wasn't his scene at all and-  
  
"KONNICHIWA!! SAKANO-SAN! MR. K!!" Suuichi yelled from across the cement park, dragging his blonde lover behind him. Yuki did NOT look at all happy, in fact, he was genuinely angry. Shaking with anger almost. He was shaking for the opposite reason of Sakano, who was shaking because of complete and total stress, "WE'RE SORRY WE'RE LATE! YUKI TOOK FOREVER GETTING OUT BED!"  
  
Suuichi ran up to K and they clasped hands, goofy grins plastered on their faces, K was drooling a little, "Suuichi, this is going to be so much fun! I've never been on a double date before! Especially with someone as kawaii as Sakano-chan!"  
  
"Me either! I can't believe Yuki agreed to this! I didn't think-"  
  
"BAKA!!" Yuki yelled, turning red in the face, "I didn't agree to any of th- "  
  
The click of K's gun was heard by all four of them and it was enough to silence Yuki in mid-word. Suuichi smiled happily, linking arms with his boyfriend, dragging the turned to stone version of Yuki along. K slid his gun in his holster and turned to Sakano, a seriousness on his face. Sakano thought that maybe his "lover" (if one experience could make a friend a lover) had come to his senses, was going to take him home, but that false relief was stifled as K glomped onto his back, hugging him tight.  
  
"It's going to be fun, Sakano, I promise," he whispered, biting Sakano's ear gently, sending a shiver up the dark haired boy, "And then we can go somewhere private and-"  
  
"K!! SAKANO-SAN!! HAYAKU!!" Suuichi yelled as K waved.  
  
"COMING!!" he grabbed Sakano's hands and yanked him along, "IIKIMASHO, SAKANO-CHAN!!"  
  
He took off running despite Sakano's pleas. Suuichi and K had been planning this outing for the past week and they had a day full of things planned from looking at clouds to raunchy clubs to the end of the evening when they would part ways and do their own things. Suuichi was planning on simply going back to Yuki's home, hoping he would get some action, but he didn't see that in his future. K, on the other hand, had something much more romantic planned. The first stop of the morning? Breakfast, of course. Remember, it WAS K and Suuichi who planned this...food fueled their minds which fueled their hearts. If Sakano and Yuki had planned this...well, then there would be no double date. Either way, the quaint little café was first on the list.  
  
It was cute. A café that overlooked the lake near the park where they would end up later. They all crowded into a small, outdoors table and K summoned the waitress over to them. She looked over at Sakano, who was compulsively checking his watch. He glanced over at her and blushed as she winked. Click.  
  
"You sure you wanna risk it?" he said, glaring at the flirty waitress. She shook her head quickly, making him put the gun away and grin, "Good. Then I will take a ham and cheese omelet. Sakano?"  
  
"I-I-I-I'm not hungry," he said, stomach aching and head pounding, "I'll just have water."  
  
"Me too," Yuki said, handing the waitress his menu, turning to glare at Sakano, whispering to him as Suuichi began to order, "This is all your fault, isn't it? Your stupid, romantic idea!"  
  
"N-no! Eiri-san," Sakano sputtered, "I don't want to be here either! I have been trying to weasel out of this double date all week! In fact, I didn't even know K and I were and official couple like You and Shindou-kun, so this date completely caught me off guard."  
  
"...And three eggs and two pancakes and orange juice and milk and..."  
  
"Caught YOU off guard? Suuichi yanked me out of bed this morning, pushed me in the shower, shoved some clothes on me, spritzed me with cologne and ran me out the door all within fifteen minutes. I didn't even know where we were going."  
  
"At least he didn't break your door down and point a gun at your head if you refused to go." Sakano sighed as Suuichi slammed his menu shut and grinned.  
  
"That's all!" he said, the waitress sighing louder then Sakano.  
  
K turned to Yuki and began to chat up a storm, as K normally did, "So Eiri- san...Shindou-kun has told me a lot about you. In fact, most of the time his singing depends on how you treat him. You must have been treating him good lately."  
  
Yuki blushed as Suuichi snuggled up to his arm, "My Yuki has been treating me VERY good. He let me move into his new apartment and he said we were lovers on live television and he has even been letting me sleep in his bed and-"  
  
"Suuichi..." Yuki hissed, his eyes clenched in rage and fury, fists balling, "I thought I said not to tell anyone about-"  
  
"But Yuki! It is just Mr. K and Sakano! They wont tell anyone! They-"  
  
"YOU SLEEP IN HIS BED?!?!" K screeched, slamming his hands on the table, "SAKANO-CHAN!" He turned to Sakano and crossed his arms, "From now on, I want you to sleep in my bed."  
  
"But I-"  
  
K fell to his knees and clenched Sakano's hands, fake sobbing to gain sympathy from his blue haired "lover" "PLEASE, SAKANO-CHAN!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
  
"But we've only been a 'couple' for a week and all my stuff is at my house and-"  
  
"Fine!" he said, wiping fake tears away from his face and standing up, "I guess I have no choice then."  
  
He slid his gun out of his holster and sniffled a little. He clicked the top of the gun and gave a defeated sob. "If you will not sleep in my bed with me then there is no point to my existence. Good bye cruel world." He pointed the gun at the side of his head and closed his eyes. Silently he began to count down from three. 'Three...two...one..."  
  
He heard Sakano sigh and then speak, "Fine, fine...I'll stay at your house. You don't have to be such a drama queen about it, K-"  
  
K shoved his gun back in it's holster and jumped on Sakano, hugging him so tightly that the poor boy's face began to turn purple. K began to give him a billion little kisses on the lips, giving his thanks in between each kiss.  
  
"Thank you!" kiss. "Thank you!" Kiss. "Thank you!" Kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
Tohma sat in his dark office, fingers entangled together, looking at his phone. He wanted to call Sakano, but for the life of him, he could not think of a reason, a good reason to call him out of his date with K. He didn't want K to become suspicious of his plans for Sakano in the slightest. He may be rich and powerful, but he wasn't immortal and he really didn't want to see eye to eye with K's gun. He reclined a little, smirking. He told Mika that he would be home six P.M. It was now six P.M. and home wasn't what was on his mind. He closed his eyes and began to fantasize about where Sakano was at this very moment. What was he wearing? Who cares, he didn't want to fantasize about Sakano's clothes unless they were in a heap on the floor. His heart beat a little faster. He never picked up the phone.  
  
* * *  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
The four men stood outside of a grungy building, two of them smiling, the other two gasping for breath after it had been knocked from them. No, it wasn't a night club. No, it wasn't a strip joint. Yes, It WAS a Karaoke bar. Sakano and Yuki glanced at each other and both made a scream as their respective dates began to pull them inside, no matter how much they struggled. The inside of the building was relatively nicer then the outside, equipt with cute little bar and a stage where a HORRIBLE singing female murdered a song. K shoved Sakano into a chair and smiled at Suuichi.  
  
"You ready?" he said as Suuichi grabbed his hands.  
  
"HAI!"  
  
K and Suuichi ran up on stage and K needn't even take his gun out of the holster for the horrid singer already on stage to gasp and promptly exit stage left, leaving the floor open for the two of them to work their magic. K handed Suuichi a microphone and the pink haired boy.  
  
"Ahem...I am K and this is my friend Shindou Suuichi and we are going to sing a song from a movie that was made...a long time ago. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
"THIS IS FOR YOU, YUKI!" Suuichi yelled as Yuki sank down in his chair, taking Sakano with him.  
  
"Oh and to all the people listening, I don't like girls so I changed all the 'she's' into 'he's'. Anyway, here it goes."  
  
"Oh god," Yuki said, sinking into his chair and took Sakano with him.  
  
The music started up an the lights began to flicker and Suuichi and K began to dance around a little, perfectly choreographed. The music was light a breezy and Sakano almost passed out when he heard K sing  
  
"Summer lovin' had me a blast," K sang, grinning his childlike grin.  
  
"Summer lovin' happened so fast!" Suuichi sang, winking at a blushing Yuki.  
  
"Met a boy crazy for me."  
  
"Met a boy, cute as can be."  
  
The two of them began to sing in unison, doing a little gig while doing it. The audience was loving every second of this, while Yuki and Sakano tried to keep a little dignity.  
  
"Summer days driftin' away. To, AH!, Summer nights."  
  
The audience, who was definitely familiar with the movie "Grease" began to sing the chorus of the song, the girls singing to Suuichi and the guys singing to K. Sakano and Yuki were slowly becoming sick.  
  
"Tell me more, Tell me more. Did you get very far?" the guys taunted.  
  
"Tell me more, Tell me more. Like does he have a car?" the girls giggled.  
  
The song continued like this for at least five minutes, every second of it more and more embarrassing for the boys on the receiving end of these little slurs. Yuki was red because of anger but Sakano was red because of lines like "We made out under the dock" and "Tell me more, tell me more. Did he put up a fight?" The last few lines came and Sakano so was not ready for it. He was like the only person in all of the world who had never seen "Grease".  
  
"He got friendly holding my hand," Suuichi said, grinning a little, blowing a kiss to Yuki.  
  
"He got friendly down in the sand," K said, noting and LOVING his partner's reaction to that line.  
  
"He was sweet, just turned eighteen!!"  
  
"Oh, he was good, you know what I mean," Sakano turned BRIGHT red as Yuki turned and looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. The two boys began singing in unison one more time.  
  
"Summer heat, boy and boy meet. Oh, but the SUMMER NIGHT!!"  
  
And they went on singing to the very last pathetic lyric of that embarrassing song, until the music finally stopped and the audience erupted in wild applause. Sakano clapped wearily as Yuki grabbed his hands to stop him from clapping, shaking his head 'no'. Suuichi and K waved to the audience, taking their final bows and blowing kisses to their boys in the audience, who were so far in their seats that they might as well have been under the table.  
  
"Sakano," Yuki said, very calm and collected, "Call the police."  
  
"W-why?" He said as Suuichi and K began to walk toward the table.  
  
"Because I am going to KILL him!!" he said, making Sakano's eyes widen.  
  
The two men neared the table and Sakano had to clutch Yuki's midsection to keep him from truly killing Suuichi. The blonde was seeing red and had a taste for blood, but Sakano didn't want him to hurt Suuichi. The two men really tried hard to make this day sweet and romantic. Yuki just needed to relax.  
  
"Yuki!" Sakano whispered, "Don't be disrespectful!"  
  
Yuki was going to say something else, but instead he flew forward as K peeled Sakano off of him, embracing his dark haired lover in a tight and pecking him lightly on the lips, "Did you like it, Sakano-chan?"  
  
"Ummm, well-"  
  
"HE HATED IT!!" Yuki screamed, trying to push away Suuichi's advances as he scolded K for this scene.  
  
"Shhhh!" Sakano hissed, trying to get the heated man to shut up, "Eiri-san, please!" He turned back to face K. No matter how embarrassing this was for him, he didn't want to hurt K's feelings, "I thought it was very...inspired, Mr. K and-"  
  
K could hold it in no longer, "AH HAHAHAHA!!!" He burst into laughter, Suuichi following close behind, "Sakano-chan, Yuki, we did not sing that painful song to be romantic! We sang that song to embarrass the two of you! We find it absolutely adorable when the two of you blush so we thought the perfect way to end the evening was to make you two squirm a little!"  
  
"N-N-N-N-N-NANI?!?!" Sakano exclaimed, his glasses falling to the floor as he screeched.  
  
"BAKA!" Yuki yelled at Suuichi, who simply stood there with a dumb grin on his face.  
  
"You're so cute when you blush, Yuki!! How could you blame me?!"  
  
"I should have expected this," Sakano said, scolding himself, "I mean, look who I'm going out with..."  
  
K snuggled him a little bit tighter before releasing him, slipping only a single arm around his waist. He smiled at Suuichi, who frowned only for a moment before grabbing Yuki's balled hand.  
  
"Well, it has been a wonderful evening," K said, as Sakano wearily nodded, "But I'm afraid it's getting late and we DO have rehearsal in the morning, right Suuichi?" Suuichi wilted as K continued, "So we'll be off. Oyasuminasai!"  
  
"Oyasuminasai!!" Suuichi said, still holding a fuming Yuki.  
  
* * *  
  
They had been driving for an half hour before Sakano said anything. It wasn't that he was mad at K for the joke he played, but because he was a little confused on what the two of them were. Were they friends who had sex once in the past? Were they lovers? Who knew?  
  
"K..." he said, his soft voice easily heard over the soft music in the background, "Where are we going?"  
  
K smiled, not looking over at the boy next to him, "You'll see."  
  
They drove for a long while more, until they were up in the county side, where nature flourished and Sakura Blossoms fell like snow in the night sky. Sakano had never been to the country before. He grew up in the central city. Where could they possibly be going? They continued to drive deeper and deeper in to the country until K stopped the car abruptly, awakening Sakano from his short nap. He got out and walked around to Sakano's door, opening it for him and helping the tired and groggy boy out of the car.  
  
"Where are we?" he said as K smiled THAT grin. Sakano felt his heart drop. This was another one of K's stupid tricks he knew it. He followed K with his head down as they walked further and further into the trees. He stopped only when K did, colliding with his back, getting a mouthful of his shirt, "K! Why did you do that?! My nose is going to bleed! Is this just another one of your-"  
  
"Sakano," He said, deadly serious, "We're here."  
  
Sakano looked past K and gasped a little at what he saw. There was a small, wooden cabin, shrouded in Cherry Blossom trees, the wind blowing them in all directions. Moss grew around the lower areas of the small house and the way the moon hit it gave it a fairy tale magic. Sakano covered his mouth until K took his hands and whispered to him, "That's not the best part..."  
  
He walked Sakano around back, covering his eyes. He stopped walking and removed his soft hands, loving the sound Sakano made when he saw what K had pulled together. It was a hot spring full of rose petals, the sweet aroma from the water filling Sakano's head, making him a little dizzy. The moon's reflection made the water look like it was pure silver with ruby gems embedded in it.  
  
"K....." he started, but he was too breathless to continue.  
  
"I know..." K said, softly, removing Sakano's expensive jacket and tossing it on the grass. Sakano turned to face K, a soft breeze ruffling both of their hair and making both of them shiver a little. K smiled and touched Sakano's lips with his fingers, bring him closer for a kiss. The warmth was almost painful, but it was a delicious pain, one they both accepted and thrived on. Sakano shivered once again as the cold air began to nip at the chest that K was exposing.  
  
K pulled away, leaving Sakano groping for his taste, "You want to go swimming, Sakano-chan?" K said, mischievously as Sakano smiled, pecking him on the lips and undoing the top button of his shirt.  
  
"You're not suppose to swim in a hot spring, K," Sakano said as K started to unbuckled his partner's belt.  
  
"Oh?" they shared another short, teasing kiss, "Then what are you suppose to do in a hot spring?"  
  
Sakano began to laugh, K laughing along with him as they kissed and walked toward the hot spring where it was finally decided for the both of them. The confusion was cleared, they were lovers.  
  
  
  
  
  
::wipes sweat from brow:: Chapter three is SO finished!! I know, I know, It is REALLY long, but I couldn't stop writing! I love this chapter!! I know it sounds like the end, but believe me, Tohma is NOT going to make this budding relationship easy for either one of them. PLEASE review! See ya'll in chapter four. 


	4. Ulta Matims Cause Ulcers

Okay, okay.so I know I haven't written a new chapter in like forever, but I have been really busy with work and school and crap that I haven't really had a lot of time. Here it is, chapter 4. I hope ya'll enjoy it.  
  
Chapter Four: Ulta Matim  
  
Sakano came into work late the next morning. The night before had been nothing short of a fairy tale. He always thought that he was destine to be alone, to wander the Earth for all eternity without someone by his side. He always thought that love was too good for him, but K proved him wrong. He smiled, they were such a weird couple...no one would ever even begin to imagine that the two of them would be compatible together, but the events the night before proved that wrong. He sighed a breath of relief, still smelling K's cologne. He always thought that he wore too much, but it was hypnotizing the night prior. He wished it never had to end, but romance was always second in Sakano's life.  
  
"Sakano-kun." a familiar voice said, making Sakano snap out of his trance. He turned and saw his manager walking into the studio. He blushed a little, Tohma never came down to the studio, especially when they were about to rehearse, "Konnichiwa." He turned to Suuichi, Fujisaki and Hiro, "Konnichiwa."  
  
"Ko-nni-chi-WA! Seguchi-sama!" Suuichi said, jumping up and down and waving manically, "How are you!?"  
  
The blonde laughed a little and winked, "I'm doing wonderful. Sakano, after work today, you and I need to have a serious chat in my office. There is no excuse that you can use to miss this little meeting. I don't care if you acquire the plague and your arm falls off, please be there. Arigato."  
  
And with that little speech, he disappeared out of the office, not noticing or caring that Sakano had frozen in place, eyes wide and body sweating. Bad Luck was completely silent, waiting for his next move. What could the manager possibly want with him that was so important that the plague or dismemberment wasn't even an option? He turned to the three band members and smiled a very weak and shaky smile. He opened him mouth and went to speak when the door blew off its hinges and K marched in.  
  
"Okay!" he said, "Let's begin!"  
  
He didn't even notice Sakano sitting in a chair; slumped over, shaking, wishing he had brought his Ulcer medicine and wishing even more that he had been on time that morning. He was certain that he was going to lose his job for that. He KNEW that getting involved with K was a bad idea. He was slacking in his duties as a producer and Seguchi saw that and probably decided that it would be best if a new, young person took his place. He looked over at K, who was working his magic with Bad Luck in the form of a fully loaded assault weapon. This was all his fault. Sakano frowned, thinking back to something that K had said the night before.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakano." he said, snuggling up against his lover, pulling the sheets up a little to protect them from the icy cold that came in through the slightly open window, "Why are you shaking? Are you cold?"  
  
"No, K." he said, looking over at the blonde who was so beautiful in the darkness, "I am just worried about tomorrow. I didn't get any work done and I'm going to have to walk in to work tomorrow with nothing but my deepest apologies and-"  
  
K placed a single finger on Sakano's cold lips and smiled, "You know, It's okay to not follow the rules all the time. Sometimes, you just have to be a little naughty."  
  
Sakano smiled, kissing his companion, "Well then, let's be naughty."  
  
* * *  
  
Yes, it was K's fault. Before K had come along, he was a so-so producer who was always on task and never getting sidetracked, but now-  
  
"FUJISAKI!" he screamed, pulling his gun out of his holster, "You need to stop being such an arrogant ass and get back behind your synthesizer and play, because I am not in any mood to deal with your crap this morning!!"  
  
"It's after noon, K," he said, cocking an eyebrow, "Maybe if you and Sakano got here on time, we wouldn't-"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" K screamed, cocking his gun, and pointing it directly at Fujisaki's forehead, "Like I said, I am not in the mood this after noon and frankly, Bad Luck wasn't horrible without you and-"  
  
And this is where Sakano's expertise came in. His job mainly consisted of making sure that K didn't murder any of the Bad Luck members. It wasn't an easy job, but it was an important one.  
  
"K!!" he screamed, pulling on the man's midsection to pull him away, "It's not worth it!!"  
  
"YES IT IS!!! LET ME GO!!!!" He screamed, face red and obviously flustered and irritated.  
  
"NO! I CANT LET YOU!! I-" K pushed him away and walked toward the door.  
  
"Lunch break. When we get back, I'll be calmer and then maybe we could get some serious work done."  
  
* * *  
  
Tohma sat in his office watching the clock on his desk. He had been watching it for hours. Four more hours until Sakano would arrive and he would deliver his proposition for the young man. Young man, he was only three years older then Sakano. It didn't matter how old Sakano was, he still was the only person that Tohma could think of. Not only did he lust for Sakano, he thought they would make a very attractive couple and looks was what the music industry was all about. Three hours and fifty five minutes. Time was going by fast. He flipped through his phone book, scribbling a number down. She was his security that Sakano WOULD be his. It was going to be a very interesting conversation indeed.  
  
* * *  
  
Lunch certainly did calm K down, but it stressed Sakano out even more. Time was slipping through his fingers and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He spent his lunch in the bathroom talking to himself in the mirror, trying to figure out a good speech to deliver to Seguchi when he had to see him, but nothing came to mind. He was too uptight to think of something believable and apologetic. He was just going to have to walk into that office and BEG Seguchi not to fire him, would it work? He had no idea. He wasn't trained to do anything other then produce. That and he was a waiter when he was a teenager. He could go back to doing that...tips were good and he got free food. And he wasn't nearly as stressed out.  
  
He walked back into the rehearsal studio exactly on time to find the group already rehearsing. He was going to ask about it, but they were doing so wonderful, that he didn't want to interrupt them. This might be the last time he was in the same room with them. Well, Suuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki. He was "living" with K, so he would see him, but probably not for long. Sakano hated being dependant on people, especially the gun happy American co-worker. It just wasn't a smart idea.  
  
Like both Sakano and Seguchi predicted, Time flew by and within moments, the boys were going to the respective homes to their respective lovers. K was writing something in the dimly lit room, as Sakano got up to leave.  
  
"You're not going to wait?" he said, not looking up from his writings, "How rude."  
  
"It's not you, K..." he said, soft and meek, "Seguchi-sama needs to see me. He said that it is very important that I come right after work and not to be late. I'll come over later, I promise. Please don't be angry with me..."  
  
K stood up and walked over to Sakano, pulling him in for a hug, "Have you been worrying about this all day?" Sakano nodded, "Baka, you should have told me. I would have reassured you. I mean, we did have an hour lunch and the boys left. That is definitely a good amount of time to do some heavy reassuring and-"  
  
"Thank you, K," he said, resting his head against K's strong chest, "I won't be late, I promise."  
  
He broke away and began to walk to the door as K yelled behind him, "You better not be!! Cause I am going to be waiting for you.NAKED! Oh yes, so you had better hurry home..."  
  
K smiled as Sakano laughed a little, shutting the door behind him. He went back to his writing, not going a second without thinking of his dark haired lover. He really did love him..."  
  
* * *  
  
Seguchi stared at the door, not flinching as it opened. Sakano entered the near pitch black room and shut the door behind him. He bowed to Seguchi and walked closer to his desk and bowed once more. Tohma looked him up and down with his turquoise eyes and imagined what it would be like to see him without his trademark suit...vulnerable and innocent. It would be ecstasy...  
  
"Konnichiwa, Seguchi-sama..." he said, his voice making Seguchi tremble, "Before you start, let me apologize for being so late this morning and coming in without my work. I had a very rough night and I promise on my very life that it will never happen again. I am just so full of guilt and shame that-"  
  
"Stop, Sakano..." he said, standing from his desk and walking over to the scared boy, "I don't want your apologies. In fact, I want a lot more then apologies."  
  
He pushed Sakano toward the couch, feeling and loving the confusion and fear that Sakano was feeling. He pushed the dark boy down on the couch, straddling him. He stroked his face, removing his glasses as he did it, "I like you Sakano..." he whispered in his ear, kissing his neck, "And good things can happen to you if you like me back..."  
  
Sakano's eyes widened. He may be naïve, but he wasn't stupid. The manager continued to kiss him, untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He began to kiss his chest and Sakano began to breath heavily and he closed his eyes, seeing K's image.  
  
"K-sama..." he whispered as Seguchi's eyes widened and he lifted his head from Sakano's heaving chest.  
  
"How dare you...how dare you say his name when you are with me?" Tohma said as Sakano's fear began to turn to anger.  
  
"How could you take advantage of my respect for you and my job like that!? I'm not going to sleep with you in order to make a little extra cash and to gain a higher position. Gomen..." and he exited, leaving Seguchi sitting on the couch, smiling and laughing. In a sense, he wanted Sakano to deny him so he could make his phone call. He walked over to his desk and dialed the Los Angeles phone number.  
  
"Hello? Judy? Yes, this is Tohma Seguchi from Nittle Grasper. Yes, it HAS been a long time...  
  
YAY!!!! Chapter Four is done!!! I'm excited. Okay, so Judy is from the manga, I'll describe her more in the next chappie, but so you know, I didn't make her up. I hope you enjoyed my newest installment of Negotiations of Producers, Managers and Gun Wielding Americans. Hopefully I'll get off my ass and do chapter five soon. Please Review, I love hearing from you guy. Ciao. 


	5. Married With Children

Okay, so since I got so many reviews for Chapter Four, I decided that I would hurry up with chapter five. The tale is almost over, but believe you me...Will K and Sakano end up together? Or will Tohma's sinister scheme to expose K's wife and son bring Sakano crawling to his bed? And where is Sakuma during all of this madness? Read and find out. Oh, and be a doll and review. Thanks!!  
  
Chapter Five: Married with Children  
  
Sakano rolled over and looked at the clock, it was five twenty two A.M. Almost time for him to get up, take a shower and get to work. This was always an ordeal. K was a deep sleeper, but the second Sakano tried to wiggle from his grip, he would wake and ask a MILLION questions and attempt to pull him back to bed with a plethora of kisses and seductive words. It was almost as if he didn't like to sleep alone. Sakano wiped a stray hair from K's forehead and smiled. This man was such a question to him. All he knew about him was that he worked in Los Angeles with Ruuichi and that he also worked for the CIA, but nothing more. He gently grabbed K's arm and slid it away, crawling out of bed and shivering as the cold air hit his arms and went through his thin, silken pajama pants that he had borrowed from K (They were far to big for him, as was the plain white shirt he borrowed). He stretched and walked over to the window, smiling again as the sun began to peak over the horizon. It was beautiful.  
  
Time was ticking by and no matter how much Sakano loved to watch the sun rise and to sit down to breakfast and take a nice long bath and walk to work when the weather was nice, time never gave him that opportunity.  
  
He glided across the slick wooden floor, trying desperately not to make a sound so as not to wake K. Sakano entered the clean, white washroom and shut the door. There was no lock. He looked at himself in the mirror. Lately, he has been looking more vibrant and full of life. He shut his eyes, giving a silent thanks to K for that.  
  
Sakano dropped his clothes in a pile on the floor and turned the small shower on, wincing as the cold water hit him, body waiting for it to heat up. K's shower was marvelous, it heated up within seconds and Sakano threw his head back and let the warm water replenish his skin. It felt so good and so needed. He couldn't remember the last time he took the time to enjoy a shower. It made his bones feel better and his mind sort of drift away, not really thinking of anything.  
  
His blissful trance was broken as the door to the bathroom slammed shut. He didn't even have time to peak out of the shower before K slipped in and pulled him in for a good morning hug and kiss.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakano..." he said, smiling a stupid grin, HIS stupid grin, "Why didn't you wake me? I have to go to work too, you know. AND I have to shower..."  
  
"Because unlike you, I'm not a horn dog with a gun to back him up if he's late for work," Sakano said as K pushed him away playfully.  
  
"Did you just call me a horn dog?" K asked, pulling the shower head from the wall and spraying Sakano, "Did ya?!"  
  
"STOP IT, K!!" He yelled, laughing even though he didn't want to, "God, WHY CAN'T I EVER HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF PEACE AND QUIET?!"  
  
"Cause you're too cute when you're stressed!!" K yelled, spritzing him once more, "and naked..."  
  
Sakano laughed hysterically, grabbing K's hand and pulling him closer, locking his arms around his slender but strong waist and snuggling up against him.  
  
"Everything is so perfect..."  
  
* * *  
  
Seguchi looked at his watch as he waited. He was a creature of schedule, that was for sure. Everything was working out brilliantly for him...Her plane had arrived exactly on time and even better, she was bringing her son with her. Oh, this was too sweet even for his tastes.  
  
"Seguchi?" a pretty, strong female voice called, "Tohma Seguchi?"  
  
He turned and smiled. He had never met Judy before, but from what Ruuichi had told him, she was a very strong business woman in Los Angeles and that she was beautiful and smart and full of life and laughter and sparkles (This WAS Ruuichi, after all). He was right in every aspect. She was beautiful and her son was so incredibly cute that Tohma could barely contain himself.  
  
"Judy, how are you?" he asked, leaning over to pick up her luggage, "Come, my limousine is waiting out front to take us over to the studio. K has been talking about you both nonstop since I called you. I cannot wait to see the reaction on his face when he sees the two of you..."  
  
"We get to see my daddy, right Miss?" Michael asked making Judy gasp and Tohma laugh.  
  
"Yes sweetie..." he said, patting the kid on the head, "You're daddy is going to be so surprised to see you two..."  
  
The three of them began to walk to the limo and Seguchi slid his sunglasses on his face. It was a long ride to Nittle Grasper Studios, but the annoying ride with the kid who asked a million questions would be worth it to shatter the budding relationship between his underlings. He chuckled, getting into the limo after his two guests. This was going to be a very fun day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Beautiful!!" K said, happily, grinning and sitting in a chair next to Sakano, who was writing like mad on a sheet of paper, "Now then, Nittle Grasper is performing along side of you and although your performance is pretty near perfect, it still isn't as good as Nittle Grasper and that is not acceptable. I KNOW you can sing a bit harder, Suuichi. Sakuma could always sing a little harder and a little better which is why he is so popular. Fujisaki, Tohma and Noriko are amazing on the synthesizer and..."  
  
Sakano glanced up at the mention of Seguchi-sama's name. He never told K about the happenings of the night before. It would just upset him and cause unneeded turmoil within the company and when Seguchi was in turmoil, people got fired. He never really gave the proposition any thought. If only one night could get him more money and more power then...NO! He shook the thought from his head. There was no WAY he would degrade himself like that and betray K. K was so sweet and honest that he would never even think of sleeping with another man, his manager for that fact. Sakano finished what he was writing and he stood.  
  
"So, is this all that you want for lunch, boys?" Sakano said, looking at the drooling members of Bad Luck, "Because I am going to send out the orders in a few minutes and-"  
  
"PIE!!" Suuichi yelled, eyes turning big and lustful, "I want pie..."  
  
"Pie it is then," Sakano said, smiling at him, "But I should really-"  
  
He was cut off as the door opened. All eyes turned to the figures in the doorway. Not only had Sakuma come to visit, but so had Seguchi. Sakano cocked an eyebrow, not liking the fact that the two of them were here, but K felt differently.  
  
"Sakuma!!" he yelled, giving the man a high five, "How are things? Hello, Tohma." He said as Sakuma jumped up and down.  
  
"K!" he said, smiling and laughing, "You'll never GUESS who decided to come down and visit!!" K's eyes widened as Judy stepped into the doorway, "Judy and Michael!! Seguchi picked them up at the airport an hour ago!! Are ya speechless????"  
  
Not only was he speechless, he was freaking out. His wife and son were here?! He hadn't seen them for months, why did they have to show up NOW? When his secret life with such an innocent creature was finally falling together?  
  
"Come now, K..." Seguchi said, glancing over at Sakano for a quick second before turning his attention back to K, "Aren't you going to say hello to your lovely wife and son?"  
  
Sakano's heart shattered into a million pieces, his blood ran cold and his eyes began to blur, tears threatening to show their ugly color, staining his face with their shame. He looked over to K and saw his head facing the ground. He needn't say it, Sakano knew the truth. K was married and he had a child. Of course he did, because things ALWAYS went wrong for him. He laughed a little and extended his hand to K's lovely wife.  
  
"K-k-konnichiwa, Mrs.?" He said, voice shaking and knees threatening to fail him.  
  
"Winchester," she said, shaking his hand and removing her sunglasses, "Judy Winchester. And this is Michael."  
  
Sakano looked down to the miniature version of K standing before him. The boy was wide eyed and so innocent that Sakano felt the vomit rise in his throat. He had slept with the father of this sweet child. He had ruined a marriage and he had committed such a moral crime that he could barely speak anymore. All of Bad Luck looked on, sadness in all of their eyes as Sakano, pushed past Judy and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"SAKANO!" K yelled after him, but his feet wouldn't let him move.  
  
* * *  
  
The vomit flowed from Sakano's mouth like water from a faucet. He just couldn't stop. He had RUINED a marriage and he took the father of a little boy. He couldn't even bare to look at himself in the reflection of the Toilet water.  
  
He began to sob, the sickness beginning to turn into mind wrenching pain. His brain pulsed with a horrific headache and his side cramped. He sat on his knees, head resting on the toilet seat as if it was his lover's chest. He threw up again. He was torn. On one hand, he was upset to have slept with a married man, but on the other hand, was broken that K's heart already belonged to someone else. It was never meant to be. He was never meant to find love. He hiccupped and stood from the toilet, flushing it.  
  
He was like a Zombie as he walked to the elevator, the sun that he watched rise, now setting. He grinned, thinking of K and his wife and if he was shattering her heart at this very moment. It didn't matter, no one would ever love him, so he would have to snatch the next best thing.  
  
"Konbanwa, Seguchi-sama..."  
  
WOO!!! Chapter Five is DONE!! I know it's short, but its there and it is leading up to so much more. I really wanna know what you guys think on whether or not Sakano should give K another chance, or if he should jump on the wonderful career opportunities by hooking up with Tohma. The more you review, the more I write, I swear it. Alrighty, hope you enjoyed it and please review!! 


	6. Apologies And Answering Machines

::grins evilly:: So, Tohma is winning Sakano over, no? Anyhoo, I'll skip the introduction and skip right to the plot. K's wife has come home along with their baby boy and Sakano has run to the arms of Tohma Seguchi, who's plan is working perfectly. And Suuichi is scheming up a plan to get the two of them back together for reasons that no one can understand. Anyhoo, have fun reading...I hope ya'll enjoy it and PLEASE review.  
  
Chapter Six: Apologies and Answering Machines  
  
Suuichi sat on Yuki's couch, curled in a ball, thinking harder then he had ever thought before (which wasn't very hard). He had witnessed Sakano and K's little...upset and he couldn't stand to see him like that. He couldn't stand to see anyone like that. He thought back to the time that Yuki's fiancé showed up and he had to fight her to win his affections. It was a horrible time. Luckily, Hiroshi got something out of it. He didn't even notice his blonde lover walk in and sit next to him.  
  
"You're such a baby," Yuki said, taking a sip of his icy cold beer as Suuichi glared at him, "When are you going to understand that other people's relationships do not concern you? Let the two of them handle this in their own way before you step in and think up some crazy scheme to get them back together."  
  
"But Yuki-" Yuki put a finger up to his mouth.  
  
"Remember this, Suuichi, Judy had K before Sakano did. They fell in love, got married and had a son. Then K had to come here and take over for Sakano and they got together. Sakano is basically the OTHER person in K's life. He is married. You AND Sakano need to let it go. K shouldn't have to choose."  
  
Yuki kissed his forehead and stood to go to bed, "Are you coming?"  
  
"No...I need to think about this for a little while longer, if that's alright," he said, not even looking at Yuki, "I'll be to bed in a few minutes, I promise."  
  
Yuki shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He got to have the bed to himself for a few minutes of bliss. He walked into the bedroom and dropped out of his clothes, which he normally did behind the deadbolted door of his bathroom, but since Suuichi was so deep in thought, he could-  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y..." Suuichi sputtered as Yuki's eyes widened. He was quite a sight, clad only in boxers with his Pajama shirt unbuttoned and pants only around one foot, "Y-Y-Y-YUKI!!!"  
  
"NO!" He yelled holding out a hand as Suuichi tackled him, sending him to the bed with a thud. Suuichi clutched on to him, rubbing his face against Yuki's soft skin. Yuki sighed and closed his eyes. It was going to be a very, VERY long night.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakano left Seguchi's office at around six in the morning, bags under his eyes and clothes messy. He had to go home and change and shower and cry and eat and cry and then come back to work at around lunch. He was shaking and he couldn't find his glasses. He had probably left them in Tohma's office. Seguchi had been so kind as to listen to the entire story  
  
He exited Nittle Grasper studios without being noticed by anyone and decided to walk home. He didn't feel like fighting the traffic and no one should drive while completely and utterly destroyed. It wasn't safe. The walk was good for him though, it made him think about everything. He didn't really get a good look at Michael or Judy, but he knew that they were probably close to perfect, just like K. He felt the lump in his throat return, he didn't want to cry anymore. He was tired of crying. He was tired of thinking about K, depending on him to be happy. Why couldn't he find happiness in himself?  
  
He opened the front door to his small apartment and stood at the threshold for a few moments, looking at the nothing that he had. A small kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, but no bathtub, a bed and a television. Oh, and he had an over abundance of suits. Most of his things were over at K's house. It would be a long while before he ever saw them again. Sakano walked inside after about five minutes and shut his door to the outside world.  
  
His answering machine was full. K must have been calling all night long, he thought to himself. Sakano pressed the playback button and walked into his kitchen to find something to eat. He hadn't bought any food in a week or so. All he had was crackers and peanut butter. A VERY good snack indeed.  
  
"Sakano, I know you're home...where else would you be?" Silence, "Please answer the phone, I have to talk to you. Please Sakano, you didn't give me a chance to explain earlier. You HAVE to let me explain..." The answering machine cut him off. Sakano walked back into the living room and began sobbing again, falling to his knees. The messages continued to play on.  
  
They played for about an hour until the very last message came on, "S-s- sakano..." He was crying, "It can't be over. It just can't. I love you, remember? Please pick up the phone. Don't end it this way. I am on my knees, begging. Talk to me, just pick up the phone. I know I hurt you, but- "  
  
That was all. The goddamned answering machine cut him off again. Sakano sat with his back against the wall, staring at the machine, tears streaming down his face. He sat for long while, staring at that stupid machine before he felt a sharp pain race up and down his back and it was then that he realized that he had been sitting there for far too long. He inched his way up the wall on to his shaking knees and tried to walk into the bathroom so he could take a quick shower.  
  
He turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up. It rarely ever did. He had grown accustom to the warm showers at K's that the icy cold of HIS water was almost unbearable. He lathered some shampoo in his hands and began to run it through his dark hair, feeling his stomach churn again. He couldn't remember the last time he had to take a shower alone. Or the last time he washed his own hair and body. It was always K. Sakano began to sob again, sitting on his knees on the hard linoleum of his pathetic shower, cold water pounding on his back. He looked up, water destroying his tear stained face. He wanted to die, to simply drown in the sorrow that he had brought on by opening up to someone who he barely knew. Sakano sat sobbing, water too loud for him to hear the phone ringing for the fifth time.  
  
* * *  
  
K hung up the phone, quickly picking it back up to dial Sakano's phone number again. He had been trying to reach him all night long. Worry and fear wasn't even close to describing what he was feeling right then. Sakano wasn't the type of person to stay out all night, something must have happened to him. He looked over at his wife and son sleeping in his bed and sighed. He should have told them sooner. It was going to be hell now. To admit to a wife who loves you and a son who knows know better that you're gay wasn't an easy task. She would throw things, the boy would cry, he would get hit when she threw things. She would cry, he would cry. It wasn't going to be a very happy conversation, but he had to tell them. Ever since he had met Sakano, life had been so much better. It had been so easy and clean and simple and he enjoyed every minute they were together. Sakano was so innocent. In fact, he had never been with anyone besides K, which made their relationship even more special.  
  
"Claude?" Judy said, making K look over at her beautiful form, "Come back to bed. You don't have to be back to work for another hour."  
  
"Judy, I have something to tell you-"  
  
She interrupted him, "Stop. Please don't tell me what I think you're going to say. I have no idea why that boy acted the way he did when I arrived, but remember Claude, you have a son who loves you more then anything. I love you more then anyone on this planet. So please...stop talking and come back to bed."  
  
"I love you, Judy. You're the woman I married and I love you," he said, making her breathe a breath of relief, "But I'm not IN love with you. I'm in love with Sakano and I can't help it. I just love him, it's that simple. You don't have to understand and you can disown me and keep me from Michael, but I would rather you not. I love the two of you like family, but I love Sakano like a lover. Forgive me, Judy, but I can't-"  
  
He didn't notice that she had gotten off the bed and walked around to face him. Her hand hit his face so hard that his head snapped around and he almost stumbled to the ground. Recovering quickly, he turned to face her. She grabbed his shirt placed her forehead against his chest, stifled sobs coming from her throat.  
  
"You can't leave me. You just can't. Not for HIM! He's just a phase, you'll get over him and then-"  
  
"I'm not going to get over him, Judy. I love him. No, it's you who's going to have to get over me. I can't continue to lie, Judy. I think that I ruined things between Sakano and myself and I don't want to ruin things with you and Michael. I still want to be in your life and his, if you'll let me."  
  
She nodded, "How could I say no? You're his father, you have a right to be in his life. I don't want you in mine, Claude, at least not for a while. I need time to think about all of this and you need time to sort out your new feelings. I understand, Claude. I'm dying inside and I hurt, but I understand. Just like you can't hide your love for this Sakano, I can't hide my love for you, and my pain caused by your leaving. I hope you two are very happy together, we'll be out of your way by tomorrow."  
  
"That's it?" K said, still embracing her, "I'm sorry, but I thought you would take it worse then that and-"  
  
"What can I do to change your mind, really?" she said, looking at him, "You're not going to change you're mind, so instead of embarrassing myself, I'm just going to take Michael and go back to L.A. and deal with it in my own way. So please, don't give me the whole, you're taking it well act because I'm not. I am taking this very badly, but I would never let you see that."  
  
That was the last thing said by either of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakano sulked into work around one or two o clock, briefcase dragging on the ground. Bad Luck had been under the watch of...no one for the whole entire morning. Hiro was chatting on the phone with his girlfriend, Fujisaki was experimenting with his synthesizer and Suuichi had found Sakuma and they were sitting in the corner of the room, devising some kind of secret plan that no one was allowed to know about. Sakano walked over to the coffee table and began to pour himself a cup. He needed the caffeine more then ever. It was going to be a very long day indeed.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakano," Tohma said, making Sakano turn around. Before he could say anything, Tohma pulled Sakano's glasses from his pocket and he slid them gently on Sakano's face, "There. You look beautiful..."  
  
"Seguchi-sama," he said, face heating.  
  
"I just came down to deliver the glasses, so I'll be on my way. Arigato, Sakano."  
  
Seguchi needn't look back, he knew that Sakano was deep in thought. A devious grin melted across his young face. It was clear, Sakano was his.  
  
YAY!! Chappie Six is done done done!! I hope you all liked it and so you all know, I was thinking of writing an original yaoi story to post of Fictionpress.net so if anyone is interested, please review and maybe I'll get off my ass and write it. Don't worry, I'll still finish this ficcie (I wouldn't leave you all hanging like that) anyhoo, PLEASE review and I'll see you in Chapter Seven. 


	7. Money Or Love?

YAY!! Chapter Seven is upon us and Sakano is spiraling into a massive depression. Who will bring him back to earth? Tohma Seguchi, able to offer Sakano the world and more or K, the love of Sakano's life who lied to him for so long? I know, I know. It sounds so angsty and crap, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do, right? Oh, and by the way, look for a new pairing in coming chapters ::drools over Sakuma:: Who's it gonna be? Read on and review and have fun reading about Sakano's pain (j/k.well, not really. Okay, I'm really done this time. See ya at the end!)  
  
Chapter Seven: Money or Love?  
  
Sakano laid on his couch, it had been a tough day at work. Nothing was going right with Bad Luck. Sakano and K had to work very close together in order to get things done around Nittle Grasper studios, but for the last few days, K had been absent. Sakano hadn't said one word about him ever since he returned to work. Was it healthy to ignore such strong feelings? Probably not, but it was the only way Sakano could cope with the loss that he suffered. K never existed to him. He was still a twenty nine year old virgin who had no life outside of work. He liked it that way, it worked without flaw for twenty odd years.  
  
His doorbell rang. He considered not opening it. He was too depressed to even get off the couch. His anxiety medication wasn't even helping to ease the pain. Or maybe it was? He hadn't taken a steak knife to his wrists yet, so they must have been working their magic. Sakano pushed himself from the couch and stumbled to the door, wearing the pajamas that K had loaned him. They still smelled of his cologne. Sakano had yet to wash them. The doorbell rang again and he turned the knob, opening the door. To his utter shock and surprise, Tohma Seguchi stood at his door, smiling. What in the world could he want with Sakano now?  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought I told you to leave the two of them alone?" Yuki said, staring at Suuichi and Ryuichi. The two men had been scheming all day, trying to devise a plan to get Sakano and K back together again. Their plan? To find a man to hit on and seduce either K or Sakano so the other would be jealous and confront their fated lover. The only problem was that they needed to find someone to play the part of the seducer. If only they knew someone that Sakano and K would never expect...  
  
"YUKI!" A voice from a far yelled, a pounding making the door shake, "Come ON! Let me in!! Would you really keep your dear brother out in the cold like this?! Come ON, it's cold out here!!"  
  
Suuichi's eyes widened as he looked over at Sakuma. He grabbed the wide eyed starlet and ran with him into the bed room. Tatsuha Uesugi, Yuki's little brother. He couldn't have come at a better or worse time. On one hand, they had found their gunman. Tatsuha was just crazy like that. He would have great fun playing this little game. On the other hand, he would sell his soul to see Sakuma on videotape, let alone see him in person. This was a bad situation indeed.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yuki! I was just in neighborhood and decided to come by and see my dear brother!" Tatsuha said, giving Yuki a large bear hug, "By the way, is Suuichi home?"  
  
Yuki cocked an eyebrow, remembering the last time that Tatsuha had been with Suuichi. He had tried sleeping with him, insisting that he felt like Sakuma Ryuichi. His brother was obsessed with that boy. Yuki sighed a little, they were so alike and so different at the same time. He made fun of his brother for wanting a man like Sakuma when at the same time he was sleeping with a boy like Suuichi.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tatsuha!" Suuichi said, walking into the room from the bedroom, "How have you been!"  
  
It was time for Suuichi to do some major acting. Sakuma wasn't going to stay put in that room for very long. He needed to secure Tatsuha as a major part of plan B. Plan B was so important to the cause for he knew Sakano wasn't going to agree to Plan A. K might, Sakano would never.  
  
"So, Tatsuha-" Tatsuha rushed up to Suuichi and pulled him in for a hug, almost crushing his bones.  
  
"Wait a second," Tatsuha said, smelling Suuichi's hair and gasping, "Y-y-y- y-you're wearing Sakuma Ryuichi's cologne!! OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!?! I HAVE TO GET SOME!! WHERE?!" he shook Suuichi until a door opened from inside the hall.  
  
"SUUICHI!" Sakuma screamed, running from the bedroom, "S-S-S-SPIDER!!!"  
  
Tatsuha froze in place at seeing the boy. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life and now, here he was, in his brother's apartment. So close yet so far.  
  
"Yes, Tatsuha. Sakuma Ryuichi is here," Suuichi said as Tatsuha began to drool, "You wanna hug him?" he nodded, "Kiss him?" he nodded harder, "Do things with him that we can't mention in a PG-13 fic?" He nodded his hardest, "Well then, you have to help US out with a little dilemma."  
  
"Fine, whatever it is, I'll do it. Just as long as I get time alone with Ryuichi!"  
  
"Great. Here's our plan..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakano-kun," he said, entering the apartment, "How are you doing?"  
  
Sakano just looked over at him and the manager laughed, sitting in the very spot where Sakano had been sitting just moments ago. He patted the seat next to him and Sakano, without hesitation, walked over to his idol and sat next to him, placing his head on his shoulder. Tohma stroked the side of his face with a gloved hand and smelled his hair. It smelled clean. A beautiful smell indeed.  
  
"I just can't get over him," Sakano said, feeling that all to familiar lump in his throat, "Now that he stopped calling and coming to work...It's over. It was the best time of my life and it's over. I don't even want to live anymore, Seguchi-sama. I don't have a purpose without him. It hurts so badly..."  
  
Tears began to flow as if from a faucet. Tohma took this chance to lift Sakano's face to meet his. He slid Sakano's glasses from his face and ran his fingers through his hair again. On a normal day, given normal circumstances, Sakano would have stopped him, telling him how inappropriate it was. But it was not a normal day, and those were not normal circumstances.  
  
Tohma kissed Sakano's eyes, wiping away his tears. He clutched Sakano's hands, his soul grinning. He knew he would go to Hell for taking advantage of such an innocent flower, but it would be worth it. And eternity in the fiery depths of Hell was an equal trade for a few hours in the fiery depths of Sakano's body, he was sure about that. Tohma moved from Sakano's eyes to lips. At first, the dark haired boy wouldn't let him in, but with some persistence, Tohma got his way. And even after a few minutes of one sided snogs, Sakano gave into the moment. Tohma pushed him down on his back. He was living his fantasy.  
  
Sakano was too exhausted from crying about K to care about the things that Seguchi was doing to him. He just didn't care anymore. His body and soul were nothing without K in his life. If Seguchi wanted to make love to him, so be it. Tohma was a lot rougher then K, his kisses were painful and quick. Ravishing. He held on to Sakano's wrists so hard that Sakano could barely feel his fingers. This pain. It was new to him. It was exciting and scary and brilliant. He wanted it more then anything, but doing it with K would have been much better. He thought about that as Seguchi began to undress.  
  
Why wasn't K calling anymore? Had he given up on trying to apologize for what he had done? Had he given up on the relationship? Sakano's thoughts were interrupted as Seguchi slid his naked hands up his shirt, removing it, making Sakano's flesh bump up because of the cold. K had always been able to keep him warm, even on the coldest of nights. Seguchi was cold at heart so his passion was as well. Sakano gasped as Seguchi's warm lips touched the flesh of his chest, sending a shock through Sakano's spine. He arched his back a little; eyes tightly shut and nails digging into Seguchi's soft skin. He screamed out a little, not knowing or caring who's name he called.  
  
Tohma loved seeing him this way. He was so helpless and he was groping for his touch. It was absolutely yummy. He debated whether or not to put his clothes back on and leave, to leave Sakano lying there all exposed and passionate. No, that was too cruel even for him. He kissed Sakano lightly on the stomach, sliding his hands up Sakano's legs, stopping at his hips. He began to untie the drawstring that held Sakano's pants up, loosening them until they were hanging off of him. Seguchi looked up at Sakano, grinning at the sight of his dark haired employee.  
  
"Please, Seguchi-sama..." he heaved, grabbing one of Tohma's hands and clutching it tightly. Tohma smiled at the sound of Sakano's begging, "Please don't let me do this."  
  
"It will be good for you, Sakano-kun," he said, slowly sliding his fingers around the elastic in Sakano's pants, "You need to experience people other then K. Believe me. I've been married for some time now and-"  
  
"Please don't tell K," Sakano said, the tears rolling down his cheeks, "Please, Seguchi-sama. I can't help myself tonight, it's going to happen. Please..." he inhaled as Seguchi began to slide his pants down his soft skin, "don't tell K."  
  
The telephone rang and even though he wanted this and needed this, he couldn't pass up a phone call. It could be one of the Bad Luck boys in need of his assistance or even better. It could be K.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" he said, voice trembling and body tense as Seguchi looked up and began to kiss Sakano's neck. He wanted all of Sakano's attention before he ventured off into his lower regions, "What? K wants to see me? Look, Shindou-kun, I appreciate you delivering this message to me, but I'm not going to see him. He needs me? Well, I needed him too, you know? I loved...love him. I can't let him hurt me again, my body can't take it. Please tell him that I wont come and that from now on our relationship is completely professional. Good-night."  
  
He hung up the phone and no matter how hard he tried, the fear was eating away at him. He had a choice to make. One, he could make love to a gorgeous human being who was more then willing to love him the way he wanted to be loved. Or Two, to go and wait, possibly for hours, for K to show up and to spend the night screaming at him or crying or saying nothing at all. But what if K said he was sorry and wanted to take him back? Could he risk the chance of losing him because of sheer pessimism? Either way, the decision had to be made. He looked into the clear, ocean eyes of his Seguchi-sama and then back at the phone. He had no idea what the right choice was, but he had to make one anyway.  
  
"Seguchi-sama..."  
  
Hehehe, I'm sorry guys. I HAD to have a cliffhanger SOME where in this story and here it is. Now, I REALLY want to hear what you have to think so PLEASE review. Should Sakano have a night of passion with Tohma? Or should he go and see K before Suuichi puts the second part of his plan into play? And what about the sudden arrival of Tatsuha? Does that mean that maybe, just maybe, Sakuma will have a little romance in the chapters to come? I dunno, read chapter eight. See ya there. Oh yes, and don't forget to review. I'll love ya forever if ya do. Ciao! 


	8. Sakano's Decision

So, Chapter Eight, right? Hmm. I dunno if I should tell you all what happens with Sakano and Tohma in this chapter. Maybe I'll have you all wait a few more chapters. It would keep you reading, right? Nah, I'm not that cruel (well, that depends on whether you like K or Tohma). Okay, here it is Chapter Eight. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Chapter Eight: Sakano's Decision  
  
K received the phone call from Suuichi earlier in the day. Sakano wanted to meet with him. Why? He had been terrible to that poor boy and he would never forgive himself for that. He had missed work the past few days. He just couldn't get out of bed in the morning. Partially it was because of Sakano and partially it was because of the fact that Judy and Michael had left for L.A. He missed them already. He never found out why they came to visit without calling first. It wasn't their fault though, as it wasn't Sakano's for not understanding that he had a life back in L.A. How could Sakano possibly comprehend that?  
  
Suuichi didn't even need to finish his sentence before K jumped on the opportunity to see Sakano again. He was prepared to get on his knees and beg Sakano to come back. He was prepared to do just about anything to get him back. He turned over in his empty bed and he felt his throat close as he stared at the spot where Sakano used to sleep. He was so pretty when he slept, so calm. No one had ever see Sakano in that kind of calm except for him. He pulled the pillow that Sakano used to rest his head on over to him and he hugged it, wishing it was his lover. It smelt of him, the soft and simple fragrance that he wore. K loved it more then any smell in the world. He smiled a little, knowing that he would get to see Sakano later in the day. He had to find something ravishing to wear and something wonderful to bring him. He stopped on that thought; he needn't bring anything. Sakano wasn't someone who appreciated material goods. He didn't have very many things.  
  
K pulled the pillow even closer to him and sighed another long sigh. He had no idea why Sakano wanted to meet him so late and why he wanted to meet them at the deserted Nittle Grasper Studio (which was closed until the morning). He would be there at exactly eleven o' clock as Suuichi had said. It was close to eleven, about an hour or so before. K needed to begin getting ready.  
  
* * *  
  
"Suuichi," Yuki said after Tatsuha had left and Sakuma had been escorted home, "I don't like you're plan at all. It's not my business what you do with your time, but I want you to leave them alone. Getting Tatsuha involved? Things are going to get a lot worse for Sakano and K and Sakuma and you and me and everyone. Just let it go, Suuichi."  
  
Suuichi looked over to his blonde lover and smiled, "I can't, Yuki. Because I saw how vibrant Sakano was when they were together and now he comes to work sad and empty. I know you can't understand this, but if I can help get them back together, then I have to try. They just need to talk with each other. If they talk and they can't work it out then fine, I'll give up. But not until then. Please understand, Yuki. Sakano has no one in this world besides us and K. His family doesn't live anywhere near here and he isn't a very social person. K is good for him."  
  
Yuki sighed a little and sat next to Suuichi, "If you think that you can get them back together then go ahead. But don't come crying to me when Sakano kills himself because you keep reminding him of love lost or when K shoots you in the head for being so damn annoying."  
  
Suuichi giggled a little and rested his head on Yuki's lap, "I won't."  
  
Yuki began to run his fingers through Suuichi's soft hair and he bent his head back, "Besides, Tatsuha will finally get to see that Sakuma Ryuichi isn't interested in him in the least. Nor will he ever be. I am so tired of going to family gatherings to hear his newest Ryuichi love fantasy."  
  
"I dunno, Yuki. Maybe he and Sakuma will hit it off like we did and maybe they will fall in love and stay together forever."  
  
Yuki laughed a little and pushed Suuichi away from him, standing from the comfortable couch and stretching a little, "You don't know my brother that well, Suuichi. He isn't the type to keep a relationship for very long. Anyway. I'm going to take a shower," Suuichi jumped from the couch, "ALONE!"  
  
Suuichi fell to the floor and began to sob, "YUKI! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!"  
  
Yuki cocked an eyebrow at his young lover and sighed again, walking toward the washroom, "If you're coming, then come on! I just want to get in and get out."  
  
"Yuki, you're so dirty!" Suuichi said, glomping his blonde boyfriend from behind and snuggling against him.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!" Yuki screamed, slamming and locking the bathroom door. Suuichi was in such a bliss that he had forgotten to call K and tell him that Sakano wasn't coming.  
  
* * *  
  
"He wants you to what?" Tohma said after Sakano had told him the story, "He wants you to meet him tonight? Baka. After he forgot to mention that he had a wife and child? How stupid does he think you are? Come on, Sakano-kun. Let's forget that phone call and take this into the bedroom. It would be much more comfortable in there."  
  
"But what if he wants to get back together and-" Seguchi placed a finger against Sakano's lips and shook his head.  
  
"He doesn't want you anymore. You need to get over him; he's married. Now come on, we have gone so far already. Don't tease me by saying you're going to get dressed and go see K after you have already given me so much of yourself. Now come, let's go to the bedroom."  
  
He slipped off of Sakano's naked body, and grabbed his hands, pulling him toward the bedroom where their contract would be consummated. Sakano looked back to the phone, anger and sadness filling his body. Seguchi-sama was right; K didn't love him. If K loved him, he would have NEVER lied to him the way he did. Sakano gripped Tohma's hands as they made their way to the bedroom and even after the door shut, he couldn't help thinking of the what if's. What if K was sorry? What if he wanted to try again? And what if Sakano could find it in his broken heart to forgive him?  
  
* * *  
  
K sat on the cold flood of the rehearsal room, his head resting on his knees. It was a few minutes after midnight. Sakano wasn't going to come. He had done to K what K had done to him. Lied. K had been sitting on that floor for way over an hour. He got dressed up and put on special cologne and waited for the boy who was slipping through his fingers. He felt his stomach ache with sadness and pain and his head pounded. He didn't want to start crying. He didn't want to be a child about this. The tears began to slip from his eyes, rolling down his face. He stifled his sobs and clutched his legs a little tighter. He had been stupid to come here. He had been-  
  
"K-san," a familiar voice said, making K's head shoot up. He came, a little late, but he came. He was dressed in one of his suits; K loved his suits. His hair was a little messy and he looked a little tired, but to K he looked gorgeous. K stood and took a few steps toward him.  
  
"I didn't think you were going to come," K said, his voice cracking, "I didn't think you-"  
  
He was taken by surprise as Sakano rushed toward him, throwing his arms around K's waist, snuggling against him. Sakano began to sob, clutching on to K's starch white shirt. K felt the tears rolling down his face as he stroked Sakano's head, smelling his hair and feeling his body. This was how it should be. He wanted Sakano in his arms forever. Sakano wanted to be in his arms forever, but things weren't that simple.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Sakano, I'm-" Sakano pulled away from him and straightened himself out, "No, Sakano, that wasn't a good bye embrace was it? Don't tell me that!" Sakano took a step back and K began sobbing, throwing his arms around Sakano's legs.  
  
"You...you were the one person I could trust!" Sakano said, sobbing, "How could you destroy me like that! I loved you, K! I would have given you my last breath if you needed it! How...how could you...hurt me so badly?"  
  
K pulled him closer and shook his head, not able to answer, "I'm going to my sister's house for a while. I need to get myself back together. I gave Seguchi-sama my resignation tonight. Please don't look for me, K-san. Please, you've hurt me enough as it is and I am dying inside right now. All I want is to forgive you and to go home, pretending nothing happened. I love you so much. If you follow me, I may not be able to leave you again, so please. Don't come after me."  
  
K stood up and met Sakano's red eyes with his own. He bent down and kissed him, sobbing while doing so. Sakano threw his arms around K's neck and kissed him back. K broke away and kissed his neck and cheeks and lips and eyes and after the million kisses, he pulled Sakano close and whispered in his ear, "Don't go."  
  
Sakano kissed K one final time, "I'm sorry, K-san."  
  
He turned and walked out the door, out of K's life. K fell to his knees and began to sob. He felt his throat close up and he gasped for breath. He had lost everything. Sakano was his everything. He slammed his fist against the ground and heard his finger snap. He continued to hit the floor, trying to achieve a pain worse then the one in his heart, but no matter how many times he slammed his fist against the hard floor, no matter how many bones broke, he couldn't top that pain.  
  
He hit the floor one last time before bursting out in a new strain of sobs. He was gone. Sakano was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohma Seguchi sat in his limo, anger flowing from every one of his pores. That little BITCH!! How could he just pick up and leave like that, to go and see K?! Tohma almost had him. He almost lived his fantasies. No, Shindou Suuichi had to interfere. Well, there were ways to take care of the nosy, but first he needed to take care of K.  
  
::silence:: powerful chapter, no? I was going to end the story with this chapter but I decided that I couldn't do that to the people that like this coupling, so I decided that Tohma wasn't done yet and the story will go on. Please Review and I'll see you in chapter nine. 


	9. Love And Violence

Chapter Nine. Man, I've been spitting these chapters out like no one's business. Seriously, I have NO idea where I am going with this fic so I'm excited to see where K and Sakano end up. Oh, I should warn you that there is a little violence in this chapter (Damn you Tohma!!) and more angsting from K and poor Sakano isn't even in this chapter. Um...watch out for some strong language near the end too. Hehehe, I know, but Tohma needs his power words as does K. PLEASE review. Seriously, the more reviews I get, the more I love to write. Okay, enjoy  
  
Chapter Nine: Love and War  
  
Bad Luck came into work the next morning when Sakano had scheduled them. Suuichi had brought Tatsuha along, hoping to see both Sakano and K at Nittle Grasper Studios, but that wasn't the case. They walked in to just K, sitting in a chair having a cup of coffee and scribbling some notes on a sheet of lined paper. Sakano was nowhere to be found. Suuichi wasn't worried though. It was quite possible that he was up in Tohma's office talking about different "business" ideas.  
  
"MOSHI MOSHI, K!!" Suuichi said, hopping on top of the table, spilling K's extraordinarily hot coffee on his lap, "We are here and ready to work!"  
  
K jumped up, screaming in pain, grabbing his pants and trying to fan off his lower regions. The coffee was like an acid spill in his khakis. He turned to Suuichi, hand on his gun, ready to fire off a few rounds, but before he could, Fujisaki spoke up.  
  
"We can't begin until Sakano gets here. Where is he anyway? He's never late like this. He better not be weaseling out of rehearsal like YOU have been doing lately, K-san."  
  
That little spore just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. K pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it at Fujisaki's temple. Fujisaki scowled a little, but ceased when he heard the clicking sound of the magnum. K was SO not in the mood to deal with anyone's petty complaints today, especially from Fujisaki who was only in the group due to the fact that he was Tohma's cousin.  
  
"Sakano won't be coming," an acidic voice said from the door. All of Bad Luck and K turned to the door to see the entire mass off Nittle Grasper standing at the door. Even Noriko was there. She never came to see Bad Luck with Seguchi and Ryuichi. Something must have been wrong, "In fact, Sakano will never be coming back. He gave me his resignation yesterday night. He no longer wants to work for NG Studios or for Bad Luck."  
  
Suuichi felt shock rip through his person. Sakano was gone? He never expected Sakano to do something so drastic so fast, without even talking with K beforehand. Where had he gone? Where in the world could he have possibly gone? Suuichi looked over at K and noticed that the gun that he was pointing at Fujisaki's head was slipping from his hand. It fell to the ground with a metallic clang and his arm fell along with it, resting limp at his side. Suuichi looked back over at Tohma. He was smirking, smiling when K was in so much pain.  
  
"Anyway, this leaves me in a very awkward position, doesn't it, Mr. K?" Tohma said as K continued to space out, "What do I do with a group without a producer? I'm terribly sorry, but I'm pulling the plug on Bad Luck. You weren't ready for the industry anyway. Besides, I have already decided to put all of my efforts into Nittle Grasper's return. So pack up your things, Bad Luck is no longer under the NG record label."  
  
With that, Seguchi and Noriko turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very stunned room of boys, "Gomen, Suuichi." Sakuma said before turning to leave. Hiro and Fujisaki stood there, looking at the door where Tohma had just delivered their pink slips. K flopped into a chair and placed his head against the hard wood. Suuichi on the other hand wasn't going to take that from the person whom he trusted to make the right decisions for their group.  
  
"IIKIMASHO, K!!" he said, grabbing K's hand and dragging him from the table, "We CAN'T let him do this to us!! We had a contract!"  
  
K yanked his hand away and turned away from Suuichi, "Give it up, Suuichi. It's over. Bad Luck is over, alright? Leave Tohma Seguchi alone and let's just pack up our stuff and leave. We can't embarrass ourselves anymore then we already did."  
  
Suuichi just stared at him, eyes wide and shocked. He didn't say anything to K after that. Suuichi took off running down one of the many hallways, searching for his manager. It was easy to catch up to the three of them; they weren't trying to escape. Suuichi stopped in his tracks and screamed, "SEGUCHI-SAMA!!"  
  
Tohma stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, eyes glittering in the flickering lights of the hall, "Ne?" he said as Suuichi's chest heaved with exhaustion and anger. Noriko and Sakuma had decided that this was no battle of theirs and exited through an unmarked door.  
  
"You can't strike us from the label! We had a deal! We had a contract! You can't-"  
  
"Shut up." He said, anger contorting his face into something wicked, "Consider our contract null and void. I don't want Bad Luck's name under my record label any longer. You stain everything that is Nittle Grasper Studios. I was stupid to sign a contract with you in the first place. I didn't do it for you anyway..."  
  
"Then who did you do it for? Yourself? I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Or were we just some kind of joke to you?" Tohma giggled a little, placing a gloved hand to his lips. Suuichi could feel the anger rising inside of his body. WAS this all a cruel joke?  
  
"Of course I didn't do it for myself. If I were doing things for myself, I would have pushed you in front of that car rather then Taki Aizawa. ASK was much better from beginning. No, I did this for Sakano. He wanted so badly for you all to succeed, but now that he's gone, I don't see any reason to keep you around."  
  
Tohma turned to walk away again, but Suuichi just couldn't let his dream die like that! "WAIT!" he screamed as Tohma stopped, but didn't turn back around. Suuichi took a few steps toward him and began to speak once again, "Sakano would still want us to succeed if he didn't leave to who knows where and-"  
  
Suuichi never even saw Seguchi turn around. All he heard was the backside of Tohma's hand hitting his left check, sending him sprawling to the ground. The movement had send Seguchi's hat flying and Suuichi could barely see it landing through the tearing in his eyes. His face was already beginning to get blue and swollen. A little blood dripped from his face where Seguchi's ring had sliced him. Suuichi stared up at the manager. He was transformed into an angry beast. He walked up to Suuichi and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised him off the ground.  
  
"This was ALL you're fault!" Seguchi screamed, pushing Suuichi to the ground, "YOU called Sakano last night, didn't you?" Before Suuichi could answer, Tohma's steel toed boot connected with the pink haired boy's fragile side. Suuichi cried out in pain, but they were too far away for Hiro or Fujisaki to hear and Nittle Grasper wasn't about to do anything.  
  
"SEGUCHI-SAMA, PLEASE!!!" Suuichi screamed as Seguchi kicked him again.  
  
"YOU CALLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU TOLD HIM TO MEET K LAST NIGHT!!! YOU RUINED ALL OF MY PLANNING WITH THAT DAMNED PHONE CALL!!" he kicked the boy again, laughing as he began to cough up blood, "You ruined everything...I ALMOST HAD HIM LAST NIGHT!! I almost lived my fantasies...."  
  
Suuichi's eyes widened as everything began to come together. Seguchi kicked him again, "Everything I did was pointless! I RUINED K'S FAMILY FOR HIM!!" This time Tohma got him in the face with the tip of his boot, blood spraying from his nose.  
  
"You...you called Judy?" Suuichi said, his mouth filling with blood. He didn't want to cry but the pain was so horrible that it was hard not to.  
  
"Of COURSE I called JUDY! WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE?!" Seguchi stopped beating him for a minute and laughed, crossing his arms, "It was genius. To bring K's dirty little secret here, or more or less bring his wife to the dirty little secret. It was working until you had to stick your nose in my business. Sakano and I were PERFECT together. I could give him the world!! And now what, Suuichi? Now you don't have a contract, a producer or a chance at a career. Plus, Sakano went to his sister's house and K is depressed. Good work. You've fucked things up for all of us. Enjoy the rest of your life."  
  
Seguchi kicked the boy one last time before gracefully walking off to his office. Suuichi attempted to pick himself up, but it was no use. His nose and a few ribs HAD to be broken. He struggled for a few minutes, laid back down and struggled again and was able to get on his feet. He held on to the wall for support as he slowly made his way back to the room where his bandmates were. He didn't even remember the look they gave him when he stumbled in. All he remembered was collapsing in Hiro's arms and, in a raspy voice, saying, "Tohma Seguchi...loved Sakano. He called Judy."  
  
He passed out from the pain shortly there after. K stared at him wide eyed and shaking. Tohma Seguchi destroyed his whole life...  
  
WOO!!! Chappie nine is DOOOONNNNEEE!! So sorry, Suuichi fans for that lovely display of violence, but it had to be done. Um, so ya know, chapter 10 is NOT next. I've decided to go off on a side story for a chapter only focusing on Sakuma and what he did after he heard Seguchi beating Suuichi (ah yes, more Yaoi romance). So, be prepared for Chapter 9.5, I KNOW you will all enjoy it. Oh, and please review this chapter. Catch ya on the flip side. 


	10. All Of The Pretty People

Hehehe. Okay, so Sakuma and Noriko were in the room next to the hallway where Shuichi (btw, I just figured out that I have been spelling his name wrong this WHOLE time. I am deeply sorry and I'll continue the story w/ the correct spelling. Sorry guys and gals) was brutally beaten by Tohma. Well, I was just going to continue from where chapter nine left off with K all pissed and Shuichi all beaten, but then I thought that Sakuma must have heard the whole thing and he didn't help. So, this chapter is what happens to Sakuma after the beating. We will call it Chapter 9.5. Just think of this a little side story. Don't worry though, there is Yaoi romance. Oh, and don't think you can bypass this part and go straight to chapter ten cause I'm going to quiz you all on it!! Hehehehe. Okay, have fun!  
  
Chapter 9.5: All Of The Pretty People  
  
Sakuma winced every time that Shuichi screamed in pain. He could hear the nasty comments spewing from Tohma Seguchi's mouth and he remembered thinking to himself that Tohma had never spoken like that before. It was like a completely different person. He clutched his stuffed companion, trying to drown out Shuichi's pleas for help and Seguchi's anger and fury, but it was no use. Those separate screams buried themselves deep within his mind. Noriko didn't seem to mind them, and if she did, she didn't let him know. It was almost like she cared, but thought that it was necessary. WHY was the violence necessary is what Sakuma didn't understand.  
  
With one last scream from Shuichi, the two members of Nittle Grasper watched their band mate storm past the room where they hear the horrific beating, not saying a word to them. Sakuma continued to sit on the floor as Noriko stood up and quietly walked out of the room. The beating must have affected her more then she let on. Sakuma couldn't get off the floor; he was too stunned. He didn't even HELP Shuichi. If he would have told Tohma to back off, he would have, but instead he just sat their like a child, clutching his toy as a grave injustice went on right before his eyes. Shuichi was his friend! And he had let Tohma completely ruin his life without a bat of an eyelash. Sakuma Ryuichi stayed where he sat deep into the night, not moving a muscle.  
  
It took him a while to leave the room. He didn't want to see what he believed was out there. He imagined walking out of the room and seeing the beaten corpse of young Shuichi, broken and battered on the ground. He imagined the police covering him with a sheet, pronouncing him dead. He imagined going to the funeral and seeing all of Shuichi's friends crying and mourning. And he did nothing to stop it. Instead, he just saw an empty hallway. He sighed a sigh of relief and hung his head low. It was time for him to go home.  
  
Normally, he got a ride home from Mr. K or Seguchi, but THAT definitely wasn't going to happen tonight. Both men had major issues that they needed to resolve not only with one another, but with their selves as well. He would just have to walk tonight. He left Nittle Grasper Studio and began the long walk to his nice home. He couldn't keep his mind off of Shuichi. He wasn't a really friend. In fact, he was a horrible friend to the pink haired youth. He was supposed to be an icon, an idol, but instead he was a monster like the rest of his band mates.  
  
He stopped in his tracks, a little light going on above his head; he had an idea. Sakuma rarely had ideas, let alone a GREAT one like this one. He would go to Yuki Eiri's house and apologize to Shuichi in person. The two of them didn't get to spend enough time together anyway. He grinned from ear to ear and began to skip off toward the moody writer's apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Tatsuha sat on his brother's sofa, bored out of his mind. He had been there for hours with nothing better to do then watch mindless television and eat all of Yuki's food. It had been a tough day for everyone. With Sakano gone and Mr. K crazier then before, things weren't looking up for anyone. Tohma Seguchi had really wailed on the poor young kid earlier that day. He passed out after telling Mr. K that it had been Tohma Seguchi himself who called up Judy and ruined his life. In fact, they had to drag Mr. K from the recording studio, or else he would have gone upstairs and given Tohma a beating of his own. Or even worse, he would have shot him.  
  
Tatsuha understood how he felt. If someone had done something to come in between him and Sakuma Ryuichi, he would kill them too. Then again, he and Sakuma weren't a couple. He sighed, thinking of his wannabe lover. His was just another life that Sakano ruined by leaving. If he would have stuck it out and stayed around then Shuichi wouldn't be in the hospital and Plan B would go into play, meaning that he would get a date with Sakuma. He sighed again, dreaming of what a date with the amazing Sakuma Ryuichi would be like. He only had a small taste of it when he hugged Shuichi that day when his brother was away. Shuichi looked a lot like Sakuma, that was for sure, but he still wasn't as cute or a popular or as all around wonderful as Sakuma was.  
  
Tatsuha sighed again, angry that he was forced to watch Yuki's home for him. He was given the job of telling Yuki about the assault. He expected his cold brother to blow it off as nothing and to sit and have a beer or go back to writing or something along those lines. Instead, he jumped from the sofa and ran out of the house, telling Tatsuha to hang out at the house until Yuki could come home and that he would call with news on Shuichi later. Tatsuha still hadn't heard from him. He wanted to be at the hospital with the others. He wanted to be there to see if Shuichi was going to be all right. He continued to flick through the channels until he was startled. Someone had knocked on the door. Who could be calling at this hour, he thought as he got up to answer the door.  
  
The knock turned into a panicked pounding with every step Tatsuha took toward the door, "ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING!! CALM DOWN!!" he opened the door and almost passed out from the shock of the person standing in front of him. Sakuma Ryuichi in all of his beauty and magnificence stood, examining the door pane. He had stopped his spastic pounding at the sound of Tatsuha's voice.  
  
"OH!" Sakuma said, smiling a goofy grin, "Can Shuichi play?"  
  
Tatsuha would have answered if his lower jaw wasn't buried in the ground. He began to drool, giggling a little. He was having another dirty fantasy about this boy. Sakuma blinked a few times and tried snapping his fingers, but he couldn't wake Tatsuha up. Things just weren't going his way. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
  
"Excuse me, Is Shuichi here?" Sakuma said again, this time waking Tatsuha from his puddle of saliva, making him blush a little.  
  
"Oh...Didn't you hear? Shindou Shuichi was sent to the hospital earlier today because Tohma Seguchi beat the crap out of him. I have to stay here to watch my brother's house, but he's suppose to be calling with any news of Shuichi's condition. He hasn't called yet. I guess that means the little guy still hasn't woken yet..."  
  
Sakuma's heart broke. Shuichi was in the hospital? NO! Seguchi couldn't have hurt him that badly! Wonder if he never woke up? Or if he was paralyzed? Or if he died? Sakuma couldn't hold back the tears. They began to run down his soft skin, staining it. Tatsuha gulped a little and braced himself as Sakuma began to sob and wail.  
  
"SHUICHI IS IN THE HOSPITAL?!?! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! I DIDN'T HELP HIM WHEN HE NEEDED HELP!!! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!! I AM THE SCUM OF THE WHOLE, ENTIRE WORLD!! I AM...I am..."  
  
Tatsuha smile a little and took a step forward, "Don't worry about it. Shuichi's been beaten up before, he'll recover. He's just resting right now, Seguchi got him pretty good in the face. And it isn't your fault. So relax and go home," he couldn't believe he was telling him to go home, "Shuichi will be fine and I'll have Yuki call you from the hospital with any news."  
  
He sniffed and nodded, "Hai..." he turned to leave and Tatsuha took one last look at this boy that he was so madly in love with and went to close the door. Imagine his surprise when Sakuma turned back around and stopped him from shutting the door. Tatsuha released his grip on the door and Sakuma grabbed his hands, sending a shiver through Tatsuha's body.  
  
"Can...can I stay and wait here with you?" he asked, stuffed bunny pressed against his chest, "I just...I'm scared and I don't want to be alone. And I'm sad inside, and I don't like to be sad and I think playing with you will make me happy."  
  
Tatsuha stood completely stunned. Sakuma Ryuichi wanted to stay with HIM?! Oh...my...GOD! His mind screamed. He gingerly pulled Sakuma inside, shutting the door behind him. They made their way to the sofa and Sakuma jumped on it, pillows flying in every direction. Tatsuha sat next to him and inside he felt like a thirteen year old boy on his first date. He didn't know how to act or even breathe. Sakuma was his fantasy. Every experience he had ever had with guys, or girls even, were only practice for Sakuma Ryuichi and now he was sitting right there, a foot or less away, and all Tatsuha could do was flick through the television channels at rapid speed.  
  
"Do you mind..." Sakuma said, making Tatsuha drop the remote, the Television turning off, "If I tell you something?"  
  
"S-s-s-s-sure," Tatsuha sputtered as Sakuma looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I heard Shuichi get hurt by Tohma and I didn't help him. I just sat on the floor with Noriko and did nothing but cry. I could have helped him. I could have convinced Tohma to leave him alone and maybe even hire him back. But I just sat there. And now Shuichi is in pain and it's my fault. I feel so sad inside and I don't like to feel that way, but I don't know how to help it."  
  
Tatsuha finally gathered enough courage to look the singer back in the eyes. They were so pretty, so round. They were the color of the ocean and they looked glossy through the tears. His cheeks were rosy and his hair was messy, like always. Tatsuha cleared his throat and tried to console him.  
  
"You couldn't predict that Seguchi was going to hurt Shuichi. In fact, none of us could. This whole thing started with Sakano and K. We couldn't even predict that they two of them would make such a wonderful couple. We didn't even know that Seguchi had feelings for Sakano and-"  
  
"I knew." He said simply, looking back down at his bunny, "I knew Tohma loved Sakano more then a friend. He loved Sakano way before K did. I should have told Tohma to talk to Sakano. If they were a couple then K would have never gotten involved and things would be happy again."  
  
Tatsuha looked at his hands and smiled, "That's not true. K loved Sakano too. And true love always has a happy ending. You just wait, I know that the two of them aren't over yet. Sakano will be back. You know him; he can't stay away. And don't worry about Shuichi. My brother will look after him from now on. And we can only hope that Tohma Seguchi had gotten all of his rage out. I mean, he had a right to be mad and everything, but-"  
  
"We are supposed to be the pretty people." Sakuma said, interrupting Tatsuha, "Tohma, Noriko and me. We are the pretty people. Kids look up to us and we are icons. What happened? When did we turn ugly?"  
  
He turned to Tatsuha again and tears began to stream down his face, "I just don't know anymore, I'm confused."  
  
And with that he threw his arms around Tatsuha, sending both boys flying, leaving Tatsuha pinned underneath a crying Sakuma. Tatsuha inhaled a little, his heart threatening to rip from his chest. His breath grew short and he tensed up a little. He was so close. He opened his mouth and Sakuma squeezed him a little tighter.  
  
"Ryuichi..." he whispered in his ear, pulling every bit of courage from his person to tell him how he felt, but when Sakuma raised his head to look at him, he felt the courage slowly vanishing.  
  
"Hai?" he said, less then an inch from Tatsuha's face. Tatsuha took a deep breath and lurched forward, gently brushing his lips against Sakuma's, body doing what word could not. His eyes widened and he turned away from Sakuma, heart pounding.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I am...s-s-s-so sorry," he said as Sakuma turned Tatsuha's face to meet his.  
  
"It's okay, I didn't mind. It felt nice. It felt warm," he said, smiling. Tatsuha still felt like he wanted to throw up and even more so when Sakuma's smiled turned into a sad frown, "Can...can I have another? I mean, if you don't mind, you don't have to if you don't want to and-"  
  
Tatsuha pressed his lips against Sakuma's, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled him tighter against his own body and kissed him a little deeper. He was living his fantasy. He never heard the phone ring. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat completely in tune with Sakuma Ryuichi's. He broke away from the singer and, with short breath, said, "I l-love you."  
  
Sakuma smiled and rested his head on Tatsuha's chest, loving the feeling of being warm and being loved.  
  
"It's nice to be loved," he said, looking into Tatsuha's eyes, "It's even nicer when you're loved by someone you could love back."  
  
Tatsuha kissed him again, feeling the tears rolling down his own face. This is what he dreamed of. This was the very moment that he waited for his whole life. He told Shuichi that holding him must feel like holding Sakuma Ryuichi. Now he finally got the chance to hold the real thing...and it was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his entire life.  
AWWWW!!! I love this chapter!!! It is so uber cute! I might do a full length story about the two of them instead of just a chapter. Anyway, please review this one, because it is important to me and I will write more. Oh, hehehehe and btw, Sakano may or may not come back in the next chapter. It all depends on whether or not you all review. Anyhoo, catch ya'll in chappie ten. Ciao. 


	11. Freedom Of The Press

Hi people! So here is Chapter 10. Oh, btw, I didn't know that I had the "signed reviews only" on my story (I didn't even know it existed) so I changed that and now everyone can review!! Anyhoo, The story thus far is that Sakano has gone to his sister's, Shuichi is in the hospital, K has a thirst for Tohma's blood and Tohma is being the pimp daddy that he always has been. A lot of the reviews recently have been telling me to bring Sakano back (I didn't know ya'll liked him that much) so okay, I will conform to the reviews and bring him back (j/k, I was gonna bring him back anyway) Back into the story that is. Whether or not he goes back to K depends on what kind of mood I'm in. Hehehehe, have fun.  
  
Chapter 10: Freedom Of The Press  
  
"Sakano," his pretty sister said, knocking on the guest room door, "Are you awake? I'm starting to get worried..."  
  
She had every right to be worried about him. Her brother had showed up on her doorstep in the dead of the night with nothing but a plastic bag with a few garments in it and his briefcase, mumbling something about the letter K and his bad luck. He went straight to the guest room and locked himself in and hadn't come out for two days. She knew he was alive due to the sporadic sobs coming from the confines of the room. How much longer he would be alive was unknown to her. He wasn't eating or drinking and the depression that she could sense from his face that night was enough to drive anyone to hurt themselves.  
  
"Sakano," she knocked again, placing her hand against the door, "Please talk to me. I don't know why you're so sad but-"  
  
She smiled when her brother opened the door. He was dressed in simple sweat pants and a T-shirt, simple only to her. To him, they were the only thing that he had left of his relationship with K and he would take anything he could get. His glasses were crooked, hiding reddened eyes. He looked thin and pale and ill, but he was her brother and he always looked beautiful to her.  
  
Tears began to stream down his face, making Yuriko place her hands to her face. She walked up to him and embraced his shaking body. She held him in her arms for a few minutes, stroking his dark hair, consoling him in the only way she could. They didn't speak often, only at family gatherings. Sometimes she would call him, but he was always too busy to talk. And now here he was, broken and torn...and she had no idea why.  
  
She let him go and she smiled at him, "Let's go talk, okay?" He nodded and followed her to the living room. Her house was a very quaint, nicely furnished little place. She earned all by herself. She designed characters for video games. He knew she would be an artist ever since they were little. He and her were two completely opposite people, but when he needed to talk to someone, she was the only one who would understand. He sat on her couch, trying to stifle his sobs long enough to tell her his story. She held his hands and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I have a lot to tell you, Yuriko..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm going to kill him, you know," K said, arching his head back to stare at the starch white ceiling of the hospital. His back hurt and his heart was broken and his trust was shattered. He was in more need of that hospital bed then half of the people in that place. "Once Shuichi gets better, I'm going to kill him."  
  
Yuki cocked an eyebrow, looking at Mr. K. He was so calm about every that had happened. Not just between him and Sakano and Tohma, but about everything. He was calm about Bad Luck's dismissal from NG Studios and he was calm about leaving his wife. Even when he said that he was going to kill Tohma Seguchi; he was calm. Yuki was jealous. Normally, he was the calm and collected one. Shuichi still hadn't woken from his attack yet. Yuki didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't imagine living life without the annoyance in his life. He was silently begging for Shuichi to wake up and to be okay. No one could tell from his demeanor though. Taking another look at K, he finally understood. K was a lot like him in a way. He loved Sakano and now that he was gone, he felt as though he had nothing to live for. Certainly, that wasn't true. K would bounce back; he always did.  
  
"Yuki," K said, his voice cold and empty, "Wonder if Shuichi never wakes up? What would you do?"  
  
Yuki felt a lump in his throat. He would never dream of crying in front of K. He had made that mistake in front of Shuichi and now the boy wouldn't let him live it down. He would just have to bite his bottom lip and tough it out, "I have no idea. I can't think about it."  
  
"Would you kill Tohma Seguchi? Would you blame yourself? Would you find someone else?" K looked at Yuki, his sad blue eyes meeting Yuki's golden ones, "Could you find someone else?"  
  
Yuki, no matter how cold he was, couldn't hide from the extreme sadness in K's eyes. The man was empty without Sakano in his life. The two of them truly were an amazing couple. They were so different from each other, but it worked for them. So K had a wife, many people have had wives and left them for the person that they really loved. Yuki himself left his fiancé for Shuichi. Maybe Shuichi and Sakuma were right? Maybe Sakano and K's relationship was worth saving. Maybe Sakano acted too fast and too selfishly? Who knew? The fact was that K need Sakano just as much as Sakano needed him and their being apart was doing no good for anyone.  
  
"Sakano isn't dead, Mr. K," Yuki said, "He just needs some time to think and to sort out his feelings. He'll be back. Once he gets his thoughts together, he'll be back."  
  
K nodded, smiling and closing his eyes. Sakano was the man who couldn't take a day off work. He was the man who, even after a night of paperwork or making love, would rise at the crack of dawn to do what he did best. Produce. Tohma Seguchi, no matter how K hated to admit it, was right. Bad Luck was nothing without Sakano. He was truly happy for the first time in days. Sakano would be back, Tohma Seguchi would die and things would work out. They had to.  
  
* * *  
  
"So wait a sec," Yuriko said, rubbing her face, trying to take in Sakano's entire story, "You're gay?" He spit out the tea he had been drinking, coughing a little, "When did that happen?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU WHEN IT HAPPENED!!" He yelled, blushing so hard that it looked painful, "But that isn't the point! Who cares who I love, right? I mean does it matter? I can't help but love him, Yuriko! I don't want to love him anymore. I'm tired of loving him and I'm tired of hurting like this. I want to move on, but I am stuck in the past, I'm stuck on him. He...He was the only person that I had and now he's gone." Sakano felt the tears well in his eyes again and he rested his shoulder on his sister's and she stroked his head again.  
  
"You'll always have me," she said as he laughed a little.  
  
"I know," he looked up at her, "Yuriko, is it supposed to hurt like this? Is it supposed to be this hard?"  
  
"No, sweetie, it's not. I think you did the right thing by leaving for a while. Everyone was worried about you. You were always so stressed out all the time and you were always talking on the phone to your boss and your other people. Maybe it's time you just relaxed and took some time to yourself?" She hit him with a pillow, "Let's go get some breakfast. You've been locked in that room for two days. You need to get out and experience single life again!"  
  
He stood and walked towards the room in which he was staying, "I've been single for twenty nine years...I have had all the experience I need..."  
  
* * *  
  
Tohma Seguchi sat in his office, waiting for his band mates to arrive. They had a press conference that day. The main topic: Nittle Grasper's return. The topic everyone wanted to hear: The Reason why Bad Luck was no longer employed by Nittle Grasper Studios. He should tell them the truth; that Shuichi stuck his nose in his business and now he was laying in a hospital bed all beaten and broken. It was common knowledge, you didn't mess with Tohma Seguchi.  
  
He tangled his fingers together, not moving as Noriko opened the door. She looked absolutely ravishing in the dress she wore. He smiled at her, but she did not return his friendly gesture, "Konnichiwa Noriko. You look beautiful." He frowned, noticing that Sakuma was not with her, "Where is Sakuma?"  
  
"I have no idea. He never went home last night. In fact, he never even showed up at the hospital. He was quite upset last night. Tohma, how stupid are you?" He blinked as she placed her hands on his desk, "It is one thing to strip Bad Luck from the label. It's your label, you have that right, but to beat him the way you did..." she turned away from him, "Wonder if he dies, Tohma? You'll go to prison! You'll-"  
  
"I'll be fine, Noriko," Seguchi remained as collected as always, "Shindou- kun will be fine. And he won't say a word. Taki didn't say a word, did he? They know what will happen if they talk. Anyway, we can't worry about that right now. We need to locate Sakuma. Did he even know that we were meeting today?"  
  
As if on cue, Sakuma Ryuichi barreled through the door, out of breath. He was wearing the same outfit from the night before; his hair was messy and he had a certain glow about him. Seguchi stood and buttoned his jacket, "Konnichiwa Sakuma," he said, giving his friend a cheery smile and then he took the time to look him up and down, "Where were you last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I called your penthouse three or four times to see if you were okay," Noriko said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"OH! I was over at Yuki Eiri's house. I was playing with his brother," he said, blushing a little. Seguchi laughed as Noriko erupted in anger.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF PLAYING?!" She screamed at him making him smile even bigger. Tohma took this opportunity to leave the room and hunt for something clean for Sakuma to wear.  
  
"You know. The kind of playing Shuichi and Yuki do. It was fun, Noriko! It was d-"  
  
She erupted once again, screaming her head off at him. She was married and she had a child, but she still loved Sakuma. Not as a lover, but as a friend. She didn't want him to get hurt in anyway. She needed to watch out for him. If she didn't who else would? Tohma walked back in with an outfit from Sakuma's wardrobe.  
  
"Leave him alone, Noriko," Tohma said, handing him the outfit, "He was just play, that's all. No harm done. In fact, it is good for him, I think. Sakuma, get changed. We have a press conference to attend."  
  
Sakuma, having forgotten about Tohma's malicious attack on his friend, simply nodded and grinned, excited about how blue the sky was and how great life was.  
  
"HAI TOHMA!!"  
  
YAY!! Chapter 10 is done. This chapter was actually twice as long but I decided to split it up into two chapters. It looked a lot shorter when I was writing it in my notebook. So, you will all get the second part of this chapter next time. I hope you liked this one and please review. Sorry again all you anonymous reviewers, please don't hate me too much. Ciao all!! 


	12. Capitalism Is All About Self Interest

Hey all, Here is the second part of chapter ten, which is actually chapter eleven. I know, I'm confused too. Lemme just update you all on what happened in chapter ten. Sakano confessed his story to Yuriko, his sister (who I made up all by myself, btw). K had a heart to heart with Yuki and Tohma Seguchi and the rest of Nittle Grasper had a press conference to explain to the rest of the world why Bad Luck was no longer part of their record label. Oh yes, and Sakuma "played" with Tatsuha, Yuki's younger brother. Anyway, here is the second part and I hope you all have fun read it.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Capitalism Is All About Self Interest  
  
"Mmmmm," Yuriko said, rubbing her stomach, "I hadn't eaten anything that good in a long time. I never go out anymore. Ever since I moved away from the city, it's hard to find people to do stuff with. The people at work are all video game nerds who live their lives in front of their computers. Thanks for taking me out, Sakano."  
  
He smiled, taking in the crisp country air, "You should treat yourself to the finer things in life more often. It's just money, right? You can't take it with you when you die."  
  
She laughed and pushed him a little, making him stumble. She had always been the more aggressive of the two. Sakano didn't mind; she was a sweet girl. He knew that despite all of the terrible and embarrassing things that he told her a few days prior, she wouldn't judge him. Not for loving K, not for abandoning his job, not even for being innocent until the age of twenty nine. No, she still saw him as the same awkward person that he always had been. They continued their walk down the calm, city street. She lived about twenty minutes outside of the small town and she really never had the chance to look at it in its full spectrum. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun wasn't too bright and the sky couldn't get a clearer blue. Sakano wasn't used to days like this. He was used to the smog and pollution of the metropolitan city in which he lived.  
  
"Such a statement coming from a money hungry producer like yourself," she closed her eyes and began to stretch, "Besides, money matters a lot in society today. It definitely isn't the most important thing, but money equals happiness. And with that happiness, you could make others happy. Don't you think that...Sakano?"  
  
She turned back to see her brother staring into the window of a small music store. A television was playing in the window and the sound of applause was coming over the loud speaker. Sakano continued to stare at the T.V. with a look of utter shock and surprise on his face. There, on the screen, sat Sakuma, Noriko and his Seguchi-sama. It was a pre-taped press conference. They were talking about how they planned on releasing the new album earlier the next month. Sakano was jealous at how Seguchi could have things so together that he could release an album after only being back together for a few months.  
  
"...and there will be twelve new songs on it, some written by the three of us and some written by aspiring song writers," Noriko said, finishing her statement. The reporters erupted in applause and then they began to shout out all of their questions at once. Many came, but one reporter was able to yell louder then all of the others.  
  
"SEGUCHI-SAMA!!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "IS IT TRUE THAT BAD LUCK HAS BEEN STRIPPED FROM THE NG RECORD LABEL?!"  
  
Sakano felt his blood run cold, waiting for the answer to the question. It couldn't be possible. He AND Bad Luck had worked far too hard for Tohma to do something like that. It had to be a lurid rumor; it couldn't be true.  
  
"Yes, that is indeed the truth," Sakano stopped breathing, "After a falling out and after the sudden departure of Bad Luck's producer, I decided that the three of them weren't ready for this industry and that they were costing me more money then they were making me and I had to make the tough decision to let them go."  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE ACCUSATIONS THAT SHINDOU SHUICHI IS IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER A MALICIOUS BEATING?! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT, SEGUCHI-SAMA?"  
  
Sakano backed away from the television, seeing the gleam and sneer in Tohma's eyes. Tohma had beaten Shuichi; it was obvious. Sakano brought his hands to his face as Tohma continued, "Shindou-kun was attacked and has been sent to the hospital. He is going to be fine, none of the injuries he sustained were fatal. As for me knowing anything about it, let me say it this way. I would never think of laying a finger on someone unless I had a very good reason too. And a falling out isn't a good reason."  
  
But the loss of a potential lover was. Sakano began to get sick as the questions turned from Bad Luck's ironic bad luck and back to Nittle Grasper's new album. His sister had long since joined him in viewing the conference and she waited for him to speak, but all he did was stare blankly at the window. She rested a hand on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Sakano, are you alright?" she said and he turned to her, grabbing both of her hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yuriko, but I need to leave. I need to leave right now and get back to the city and persuade Tohma Seguchi to give Bad Luck their jobs back. He did this because of me, Yuriko. He did this because Shuichi tried to get K and me back together and he interrupted an intimate moment between Seguchi-sama and myself. Seguchi-sama was so angry that night, but I didn't care. I didn't even notice. I just had to go and get closure with K. I didn't even think that he would do something like this. I just...I n-n-n-n- need to..."  
  
She pulled him in for a hug and then straightened his tie and glasses. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and waved, "Don't worry, Sakano. We both have lives we have to think about. I'll see you in September for sure! And I'll have the best birthday present for you, I promise!"  
  
He gave her a wave and sprinted off toward his car. He needed to get back to NG Studios and beg Seguchi for Bad Luck's jobs back. He couldn't let Bad Luck suffer for his inability to work around K. It would take him a few hours to drive to the studio. Oh well, maybe he could think of something to say when he saw K for the first time in. The conference wasn't live. Maybe Shuichi had woken? He had no idea. He just needed to get there and he needed to get there fast.  
  
* * *  
  
Seguchi sat in his dark office, thinking. Things were slowly getting worse for not only him but for everyone. Nittle Grasper, no matter how popular, wasn't doing as good as he would have liked. Yes, they were selling records and yes, they were on the top of the charts, but each and every one of the members were miserable. Noriko was disgusted in Seguchi's actions and Seguchi was lonely without his pet and Sakuma wanted to see Tatsuha again, but couldn't due to all of the work and the fact that the man was a wuss and wouldn't answer his phone calls. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to chase after Sakano?  
  
He had gotten the message earlier that Mr. K had a thirst for his blood and would be coming to see him after Shuichi woke. He wasn't afraid of him or his gun, even though he should be. He smiled a little, scribbling Sakano's name down on a notepad. He had been so close to having him. He had had him out of his clothes and in the bedroom, but the call from Shuichi ruined it all. Sakano had told him close after that that he wasn't going to K because he forgave him but that he was going to him in order to tell him good-bye. And with that, he left. Seguchi knew in his heart that Sakano would never come back. Why should he? What did he have here except for people fighting over him? He was better off at his sister's home.  
  
Tohma's head shot up from his work as his door slammed open. For a split second, he thought it was Mr. K coming to kill him. He almost peed in his expensive pants at that thought. Maybe he was a bit more frightened of K then he let on? His fearful expression turned to furtive at the figure gasping for breath at his door.  
  
"Sakano-kun," he said, standing from his desk, "Welcome back."  
  
Sakano stood at his door, having run up two flights of stairs at a full sprint. He sucked in air in huge gulps before he shut the door behind him and bowed as deeply as he could to Seguchi. Tohma simply smiled and walked around his desk to meet this boy who he was so in love with. Sakano rendered no hard feelings toward Seguchi. He was one of the only people who didn't. He still looked upon the man in the highest respects, even though he destroyed so many lives. Sakano looked up and met his Seguchi-sama in the eyes. He had never noticed that they were close to the same height. Sakano always felt smaller then his boss.  
  
"Seguchi-sama," he said, taking his hands in his own, shaking uncontrollably, "You cannot strike Bad Luck from the label! Please, I beg you. Those boys work so hard for you! They make you money; I know they do! Please, don't strip them of their dreams! I mean, Sugaru Fujisaki is your cousin! How could you do that to your own family!?"  
  
Tohma looked at him, his trademark smile turning into a frown. He wasn't going to ever give Bad Luck back their jobs, but now there were more factors in the mix. He never expected Sakano to come back. This was perfect. Seguchi had already schemed up the perfect plan and Sakano had only been in the room for one minute and twenty two seconds.  
  
"Sure, Sakano-san," he said, making Sakano startle with relief, "I will give them their jobs back and I will even go and apologize to Shindou-kun for being so rough with him." Sakano went to bow again and to thank his manager repeatedly, but Seguchi wasn't finished yet, "But, everything comes with a price, Sakano-san. I didn't get where I am today by giving things away. No, I took advantage of the ideal of capitalism which is people only do for them selves. Self-interest, Sakano. I am not doing this for you and I am not doing this for Bad Luck, I am doing it for me. So, You want Bad Luck back under the label, then you know what you have to do and who you have to give up."'  
  
Sakano's eyes widened at the proposition. Seguchi grinned an evil grin crossed his arms. What was the boy going to do? Sakano looked at his manager and spoke in a voice that was dead, "How could I be so selfish...to keep those three boys from living their dreams? How you could take advantage of me like that is...disgusting and dirty."  
  
"No, it is just a business deal. You devote yourself to me and I make your band huge. It is a simple business deal. Oh Sakano, if you only knew how long I have been chasing you, then you would think differently."  
  
Sakano didn't say anything in return; he had already given Seguchi his answer. Tohma walked up to him and pressed his lips against Sakano's, feeling nothing but flesh. It was painful and frightening, but Sakano had already agreed. The phone began to ring and Tohma broke away from his newest purchase and smiled.  
  
"I'm going home, and you are going to get to work. A lot of nothing has happened since you were away and if you want Bad Luck to thrive, then you have a full schedule in front of you," Tohma walked past him and head toward the door, leaving Sakano standing, facing the ringing phone, "Answer that would you?"  
  
Sakano nodded and Tohma went to shut the door, "See you on Monday, Sakano."  
  
He slammed the door behind him and Sakano fell to his knees, tears spilling down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. He was so weak. He had come back here only to save Shuichi's job and he ended up slave to his Seguchi-sama. The phone rang again and he reached up and pulled the receiver from the desk.  
  
"M-m-moshi moshi," he said, trying to keep his sobs quiet.  
  
"Tohma?" It was Sugaru, "Tohma, this is Sugaru and I just called to tell you that Shuichi has woken and he is doing fine and...are you okay? Are you crying?"  
  
"N-n-no, Fujisaki, it's Sakano. Um, Seguchi-sama left a few minutes ago, but I'll be happy to take the message for him if-" he heard the boy gasp on the other line and he heard him alert everyone and their mother that Sakano was back in town. Within a second, Sugaru was back on the phone, "Sakano! Please stay on the line! We have someone out looking for K right now! Please stay on the line, he would LOVE to speak with you! When did you get back? We were wor-"  
  
Sakano slammed the phone down, sobbing again. To talk to K now would degrade them both. He no longer had the right to talk to K. He and his body were property to no one else but Tohma Seguchi...  
  
Ooooooo...creepy, ne? Okay, um...Chapter 12 isn't looking up for Sakano is it? Well, please don't let it get you down, because I am planning something GREAT for a near by chapter. Just bite your bottom lip and tough out all of the Tohma ickiness and the Sakano sadness because if you do (and if you review) I PROMISE that it'll be worth it! Okay, please review and I'll see ya later. Ciao. 


	13. Whips And Chains

WOOT! Chapter Twelve. Now, I know you all want me to write about how K and Sakano get back together, but I just got off work and it was a tough night and I was watching the Gravitation OVA and, even though I love Gravitation more then any anime out there, the thought of Tohma speaking English just makes my skin crawl. So I am in a bad mood. Be warned, this isn't a good chapter for Sakano or K. Hehehehe, please review and have fun! I know you sick and twisted Tohma fans will. (hehehe, I love Tohma) Oh, and don't let the title turn you away. The story is still Pg-13. This is a shonen ai story and all good shonen ai stories need the mention of whips and chains somewhere. (Plus the fact that Tohma is a sick, sick man...who I love **swoon**)  
  
Chapter Twelve: Whips And Chains  
  
Shuichi laid in his hospital bed, the morphine beginning to wear off and the pain coming back. He could never forgive Tohma for what he did. Even if he was Fujisaki's cousin and Yuki's brother-in-law, he still took away their contract. He could deal with the fact that Seguchi had beaten him up, he had been beaten before, raped even. It was bad, but it wasn't that bad. His scars would heal. The loss of a dream was too deep a wound to mend.  
  
He had three ribs broken. It was terribly hard for him to breathe. His nose, surprisingly enough, did not break. He thought for sure that the blow that Seguchi delivered to his face would have done much more then make his nose bleed. He had been asleep for near a week. To him, it felt as if he had just taken a light catnap. His vision was a bit blurry and his head ached, but he was happy to be alive. He needed to make a few phone calls once he got out. He needed to find the group a new producer and a new record label and a new-  
  
"Shindou-kun," Shuichi looked up, fear striking his whole body. Tohma Seguchi walked into his dark hospital room, followed by Hiro and Sugaru. Both men looked mildly happy to be with the manager. Shuichi, on the other hand, really wasn't getting a good vibe from Tohma, "I'm so glad that you've awakened. I came here to apologize for my actions. It was completely uncalled for and I hope you can forgive me. To show how sorry I really am, I want to offer you your contract back. I know it isn't much, but it is the best I can do. Also, Sakano has returned to the city, so there will be no need to find a new producer. If you decline, I understand, but-"  
  
Shuichi jumped out of his bed, ignoring the pain in his chest. Hiro and Sugaru looked at him with wide eyes. They had already heard Seguchi's plan to give them back their contract, but they couldn't get over the fact that Shuichi was laying in the hospital due to Tohma's brutality. Shuichi, on the other hand, had a different take on the situation and he expressed his feelings by jumping to the floor and kissing Seguchi's gloved hand.  
  
"THANK YOU, SEGUCHI-SAMA!! I know that you were just a little angry that night over all of the stuff that happened and I appreciate the apologies. We, as a group, accept your offer and cannot wait to come to work on Monday and..." the pain finally made it's way to Shuichi's head, "Well...maybe not on Monday."  
  
Tohma smiled and helped him up and back into bed. He was a cute kid; he would make Yuki very happy. He turned to leave and Hiro and Sugaru faced him, a bit of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Seguchi-sama, we appreciate this generous offer, but how can we trust that you won't strip us of the label if something else happen? Or what is keeping you from hurting Shuichi even more? How can we trust you?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Seguchi snapped his fingers, "To show how sorry I am, I will go and talk to K and apologize for being so terrible to him. With K AND Sakano working on the same wave length once again, I'm sure that Bad Luck will prosper."  
  
And with that, he exited, a smirk melting over his face. Oh yes, Sakano and K would definitely be working on the same wave length...Sakano would work wearing nothing but a black speedo and combat boots if he so desired. He loved this, the pain coming from his pet made the deal even sweeter. Luckily for him, Sakano had no desire to go back to K. He also didn't even know that Tohma was the one who destroyed their relationship. Things were sweet. And they would get much sweeter once he went home and called Sakano to his bed.  
  
* * *  
  
He received the call late in the night. In fact, he had already fallen asleep. It was only going to be a short nap, due to the fact that he needed to get things ready for Monday. Even though Shuichi wouldn't be in to work, Hiro and Fujisaki still needed individual work and this would be the perfect time. K would be there, that was a given. He had NO idea how K would act around him now, especially after he found out that he was with Tohma.  
  
"M-m-m-moshi moshi?" Sakano said, his cell phone slowly slipping out of his hands.  
  
"What are you doing, Sakano?" Seguchi's voice was beautiful and so very frightening, "What are you doing right this second?"  
  
Sakano was so tired, but something about the seductive way he said it make Sakano answer him. That, and the fact Bad Luck would lose their jobs if he didn't, "I'm working on the agenda for Monday, Seguchi-sama. It is very important that I-"  
  
"Leave it," Sakano stopped talking, "Come spend the night with me, Sakano. I've waited so long and now, tonight, everything will be perfect. Come over and I will give you the pleasure that Mr. K could never provide you with."  
  
What was Sakano supposed to tell him? No? Yeah right. He was nothing more then a slave to his Seguchi-sama and a stronger person would have put Tohma in his place, but not Sakano. Sakano didn't like to cause problems. Maybe that was the reason? Or maybe it was the fact that he truly didn't want Bad Luck to give up on their dreams? Or maybe it was the fact that he was simply lonely? Whatever the reason, Sakano was drawn to Tohma that night.  
  
* * *  
  
K walked into his apartment and threw his jacket on the floor next to the door. It was dark. He didn't bother to turn on a light, he was just going to go to sleep anyway. He was going to pay a visit to Tohma that night and pistol-whip him into submission, but he was tired. A stupid excuse, but it was the truth. His body wouldn't allow him to go anywhere but home. His back ached and his head was pounding. 'Maybe I'm getting old?' he thought, rubbing his forehead. No, it was simply what loneliness did to someone.  
  
He walked towards his bedroom, dropping off his clothes as he went. He stopped at the foot of the bed, feeling the pain in his chest come back. He remembered back to when Sakano had passed out. He sat there watching the dark boy for hours, waiting for him to wake up. K was angry with him, even frustrated that he had to wait all day for him to awaken. But when Sakano opened his eyes and looked into his, he knew that something special was about to happen. And that special something did happen. K fell to his knees at the foot of the bed and tears began to roll down his cheeks. He clutched the sheets on his bed, tears turning to sobs.  
  
How could he have been so stupid? He loved Sakano. He LOVED him. More then he ever loved Judy, more then he loved his magnum even. It wasn't just the sex, it was so much more then that. He loved the way Sakano laughed and smelt and moved and wrote and felt. He loved how he cried at sad movies and he loved how he always matched his socks. He loved how he looked when he woke from a bad night's sleep and he loved how he looked when he fell asleep after a hard day. He loved the fact that he couldn't cook and he loved the way his nasty food tasted after a busy day. He loved the way he kissed and hugged and blushed. He just loved him and now he was gone.  
  
K hiccupped, his sobs beginning to get hysterical. There was no point to his life without this boy. He didn't care about Bad Luck or Tohma Seguchi anymore. He didn't even care if Sakano never spoke another word to him. K just wanted to be in Sakano's presence. Supposedly, Sakano had come back from his sister's house and talked to Tohma and got Bad Luck their jobs back. He never called. He never even took the time to let K know that he was back in town. Sakano had gotten over him already. His life was pointless...and that's when he saw his magnum lying on the floor amidst his clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakano laid next to his Seguchi-sama, his face tear stained and bruising. His wrists were burned and bleeding, pulsing with unbearable pain. His whole body ached and he couldn't stop shaking. The bile continued to rise in his throat but he managed to keep it down. Time seemed to stand still for him, pain getting worse every time he moved. He looked over at Tohma, a new wave of sickness threatening his stomach. He was smiling. He was smiling while Sakano was in so much pain.  
  
Sakano turned from him, rubbing the burns on his wrists. He has scratches up and down his arms and legs and back. His cheek was throbbing; his Seguchi-sama had hit him. His glasses would cover the black eye, he hoped. It was Monday, he would have to be up and ready for work in a few hours. Not to mention the fact that he would have to face K as well as the other members of Bad Luck. How could he possibly begin his day of stress when he couldn't even get out of bed? Tears began to spill from his bloodshot eyes. He couldn't stop crying. He had cried through the whole experience, begging his manager to stop. He never did.  
  
Sakano rolled over on his stomach, pain erupting throughout his whole body. He buried his face in the bloodstained pillow and tried to stifle his sobs. He would rather die then wake Tohma. The pain wasn't why he was crying. The pain was the least of his problems. He trusted Tohma, even loved him at one point. How could he force him to do such terrible things? He needn't answer that question; there was no point. Tohma Seguchi did what made him happy and Sakano's suffering made him happy. Another sob escaped his throat and Seguchi stirred. Sakano froze with terror as the blonde boy's turquoise eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakano-san," he said, making Sakano gasp a little. He couldn't go through that pain again so soon; his body wouldn't let him. Seguchi pulled him closer, pressing his body so tightly against Sakano's that he found it hard to breath. Tohma closed his eyes and sighed, loving the feeling of his new playmate, "You weren't very obedient last night, but I'll forgive you this time."  
  
Seguchi nodded back off to sleep, Sakano still trapped in his embrace. Tear began to fall again and he closed his eyes, attempting to get a few moments of rest before the day began.  
  
"I'm so sorry, K...I am so, so sorry..."  
  
...Okay, so...um, yeah. Pretty chapter, isn't it? ::ducks as all the Sakano/K fans pelt her with stones and rotten tomatoes:: I'M SORRY!! Hehehe. Okay, so I REALLY had trouble writing this chapter. It was difficult to finish, I really didn't know what I wanted to happen with anyone. But yeah, everyone is at a low. What's going to happen? Is Sakano going to have to face K for the first time since their separation? Or is he going to arrive at work to the news that K had killed himself in a desperate moment? And what about Sakano and Tohma? Are their twisted love games going to continue until Sakano cannot handle it any longer and decides to end it all? Tune in next time for Chapter Thirteen!! Ciao! 


	14. Monday Mornings

Hello! Okay, okay...so, I am SO sorry about the last chapter, I know you all wanted to kill me, but I HAD to give Tohma an evil moment like that. I warned you though. Hehehe, anyhoo, Chapter 13 is upon us and I decided that I would turn things around for this chapter. I'm at animation class and I'm happy so that means Sakano will be happy. Hehe, so read and review. Oh, and Neko Chica, I am totally excited to see your Sakano in a Speedo and combat boots piccie (hehe, and you all thought that I didn't read the reviews).  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Monday Mornings  
  
The drive to work was a tough one. He hurt so badly that even pressing the gas petal made his whole body ache with pain. He only had a few moments to go home, shower, change and eat something before he had to rush to work. He was going to be on time, though; that was all that mattered. He didn't even need to speed. No, he did that at home, forgetting to take Aspirin. Now he would be in pain all day long and probably deep into the night. Ah well, it was a minor roadblock. He had more important things to worry about. Like how he was going to get Bad Luck back on track and how he was going to score them a spot in the Tokyo Bay Music Festival. That was a big, fat lie. All he was worrying about was seeing Mr. K after so long and how he was going to react.  
  
Sakano pulled into the employee parking lot, early as normal. The lot was still mostly empty, a few cars here and there. He parked in the spot reserved for him and it was the first time he really noticed how important he was. Hey, anyone with their own parking spot had to be important. He locked his fancy car and tossed his keys in his briefcase. He was early, as usual.  
  
Walking into NG Studios was uncomfortable and foreign to him. He had only been gone a short while, but the studios seemed so...different. It wasn't though. In fact, nothing had changed at all. Not even the plant in the corner of the lobby had changed. He received surprised looks as he walked through the lobby into the rehearsal rooms; no one had expected him to return. He was forced to ignore the whispers coming from secretaries and other members of the NG staff. He was quite a rumor. Sakano never really thought about it that much. Of course they would talk? Who wouldn't want to spread the rumor about a love triangle between three respected names in the music industry?  
  
He felt at ease when he made it into the rehearsal rooms. He spent years of his life in those rooms. He remembered back to the days when he was the manager of Nittle Grasper. Things were surprisingly simpler back then. Nittle Grasper basically sold themselves. Sakano made sure they didn't do anything stupid. Unfortunately, Sakuma decided to go his separate way and Noriko decided to get married and Tohma decided that he wanted to do exactly what Sakano was doing. Luckily for Sakano, Tohma liked him enough to bring him along for the ride after the Nittle Grasper split. Otherwise, he would be out on the street.  
  
The room was dark and cold. It was his job to set up all of the equipment. Not really, but if he didn't do it, it would never get done. He turned on the lights and started to run the heater. His face was throbbing and the cold didn't help. He began to plug in all of the equipment, trying to get himself back into the routine he used to have down pat. His body was screaming at him to let it rest for a few minutes but if he didn't fight the pain, he would never be able to survive what his life had become. The situation with Seguchi wasn't going to be resolved any time soon, so he might as well get used to it. Eventually the brutality that his Seguchi- sama inflicted upon him the night before would become another part of his routine. The pain would cease and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to find a little pleasure.  
  
"KO-NI-CHI-WA!!!" Shuichi limped through the door, followed close in tow by Hiro and Sugaru. Sakano's eyes widened and he began to freak out.  
  
"SHINDOU-KUN!! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TODAY!! I AM GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH THE HOSPITAL FOR THIS, YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND-"  
  
Shuichi stumbled over to Sakano and threw his arms around him, making Sakano leap with surprise. The young boy looked up at his producer and smiled, "Welcome back, Sakano. I don't know what you did to make Tohma change his mind about us, but it worked and we are so thankful. You have no idea what it means to us. Thank you. I had to come and say it because I would feel bad if I didn't."  
  
He didn't even begin to comprehend the price that Sakano paid. Sakano had sold his body and soul to the devil so that Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki could experience the rush that he experienced seven years prior. He had already lived his dream; he could take the pain so others could experience theirs.  
  
"Sakano," Hiro said, smiling a dashing smile, "How have you been? Are you doing okay?"  
  
He WAS doing okay. In fact, he was doing better then okay. So far, nothing had made him feel uncomfortable or embarrassed or-  
  
"What happened to your face?" Fujisaki said, leaning in to get a closer look, "Wow...someone gave you a pretty nice shiner, didn't they?"  
  
Sakano had forgotten all about his eye and cheek. How was he supposed to explain it? He wasn't really the type who got into fights or physical altercations, so he couldn't use that excuse. He really had no excuse but the truth that he had a VERY rough night in the claws of Tohma. He was going to answer, but Shuichi opened his mouth, saving Sakano from the awkward question.  
  
"Hey, it's getting late. Are we going to start?"  
  
"We will start when Mr. K gets here," Sakano said, trying to be as aloof as possible about the whole situation. Where was K anyway? He normally was on time, if not a few minutes late. It was starting to get very late and Sakano was getting very worried. He learned in busy conversation with the boys that K had been pretty distraught when he left the hospital that night and that nobody had seen him since. Sakano wasn't too worried until the sickening realization struck him like a ton of bricks. K was depressed and alone in his apartment...and he had plenty of weapons that could ease the pain.  
  
"Someone call him." Sakano said, calm at first, but when no one moved, he began to panic, "SOMEONE CALL HIM!"  
  
"Sakano, calm down, I'm sure that he just-" Sakano turned and glared at Fujisaki. He didn't want to hear the boy's voice right then. He was ill. K might have hurt himself. He might have even gone as far as to kill himself. Sakano NEEDED to call him. No matter how badly K hurt him, he still needed to call him.  
  
He picked up the phone and right that very second, the door flew off it's hinges and there stood K, sunglasses on and gun pointed directly at Sakano's forehead. No, he hadn't killed himself. He was going to kill EVERYONE else instead. That was SO K. Sakano froze in place, his glasses crooked and his body sore. He held his breath waiting for K to pull the trigger, but he never did. Instead, he pointed the gun at Shuichi and grinned.  
  
"Back to the hospital," he said, making Shuichi wilt with sadness and fear, "I've called you cab, so get moving!"  
  
"Aren't you going to help me out?" Shuichi said, his eyes turning big and watery.  
  
"You got yourself in here, you can get yourself out," K said, putting his magnum away, "Besides, I am your manager, not your boyfriend. If you want someone to carry you out, then call Yuki. MEANWHILE!" he pointed the gun at the three men in the room, all four freezing in their tracks, "LET'S BEGIN!!"  
  
He put his gun away and grinned, turning around to get some coffee. He was whistling Blind Games and tapping his foot. Sakano was mildly confused. Why was K acting so...normal? Then again, why was he himself acting so normal? It felt like their whole relationship was all a dream and now, here comes Monday morning and that dream was beginning to fade.  
  
Hiro and Sugaru stood behind their respective instruments and Sakano took his seat in his chair to watch them rehearse. Mr. K glanced out the door and that's when he saw Shuichi trying to weasel his way back in. He began to get horrifically angry and he slid the gun from his holster and Shuichi put his hands up.  
  
"MR. K!!" he said, holding up the white flag, "I just came to watch! And maybe sing a little! COME ON!! If I promise not to dance?!?! Please, please, please, please, please, plea-"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" K screamed, shoving his gun back into his holster and rubbing his temples, "But be prepared to work very hard today. We have been in Limbo for the past few weeks and we need to get serious. The Tokyo Bay Music Fes is coming and you all NEED to be there. Nittle Grasper is already on the show list. We need to get you there."  
  
All of Bad Luck nodded. Sakano smiled. At least something good would come out of his relationship with Tohma. Bad Luck most definitely would be on the show list. All he had to do was ask. Hiro and Fujisaki helped put Shuichi behind his microphone. They all expected to have a few minutes to chat and warm up and all of that good stuff, but none of that happened when K set his coffee down and gestured to them to begin.  
  
He stood watching them, trying to pull themselves together in the shortest amount of time, "YOU NEED TO BE READY AT THE DROP OF A HAT!!"  
  
They continued on as K continued to spit different criticisms at the boys. Sakano was going to say something but he decided against it. After a minute, the boys were singing the song better then they had ever sung it before. Sakano turned to look at K for a moment. He was smiling, eyes closed and feeling the music. His arms were crossed and he seemed surprisingly sure of himself. Still, he hadn't said one word to Sakano and-  
  
"Good Morning, Sakano-san," he said, looking down at him for a second before looking back at the band.  
  
"G-g-g-good morning, Mr. K," Sakano said, smiling at him. It wasn't a fake smile. He was truly happy to see him. It felt as though they were a couple again. No, that feeling hit Sakano's gut again. They weren't a couple. In fact, they couldn't even be seen together without Sakano getting himself in some serious trouble. He turned back to the band and watched Shuichi. He was an amazing kid. He was standing there, singing with all of his heart. It almost made what Sakano gave up worth it.  
  
His phone began to ring and he stood up and walked out into the hallway to answer it. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakano-kun," Tohma said, his voice quiet and reserved like always. He didn't even sound spiteful on the phone. He sounded...normal, "How are you this morning? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
No. "Hai, Seguchi-sama."  
  
"Very good. I need you to bring me all of your paperwork for the Tokyo Bay Music Festival that you filled out before you left. I have been on the phone all day with their people and they want to see what Bad Luck has in the form of vocals and they want to see it tomorrow. So, if you can bring it to me along with Bad Luck tomorrow morning, I would be so grateful."  
  
"Hai, Seguchi-sama."  
  
"Okay, I can tell you are busy. I will see you tomorrow then."  
  
Sakano sighed with relief at the sound of the click of Seguchi's receiver being put down. He didn't want to see him that night. He wanted to have a nice night of rest before the busy day ahead of him. He was going to have to meet with all of the executives and such from the festival and get Bad Luck there in one piece, with Shuichi all hurt.  
  
"AHEM!" Sakano said, the music stopping and all, including Mr. K, looking over at him, "Tomorrow the three of you will audition for a spot in the Tokyo Bay Music Festival. I just got off the phone with Seguchi-sama and he said that they are very interested in you all. So, I am going to go and find the paperwork and you all are going to continue to rehearse with Mr. K."  
  
All three of the boys looked at Sakano with stars in their eyes. They wanted to go so badly, but lost all hope after they missed the auditions due to the goings on. They began to cheer and hoot and Sakano simply smiled and walked out of the room. He needed to find those files.  
  
DAMN IT!! I totally was going to give Sakano a wonderfully happy time in this chapter, but it ran too long, so I am going to post TWO chapters at the same time. I HATE that, but I kind of wanna keep the chapters the same length and whereas most of the chapters are three to five pages long, this one was going to be about 10-12 pages long. So read and review and I SWEAR within a few minutes, I will have Chapter Fourteen up. 


	15. Monday Nights

Alrighty, now seriously, I think this is the chapter all you Sakano/K fans have been waiting for. I've got the romantic Gravitation music playing in the Background and I am ready to write this chapter. Okay, please read and review. And if you don't...I'LL HAVE SAKANO FALL IN LOVE W/ TOHMA!! HAHAHA!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Monday Nights  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!!??" He screamed, throwing papers in every direction. He had NO idea where he had left the files for the festival. He had checked everywhere imaginable for them, but they were nowhere to be found. He took his glasses off and rubbed his face. Those files were the only thing keeping Bad Luck in the running for a spot in the festival. He had been looking for them for hours.  
  
He had demolished his home and his car and everywhere else he could think of. He knew they weren't in Seguchi's office because Tohma would have called him if they were. He even called his sister and asked her if she had seen them. She, of course had not.  
  
He flopped down in a chair and placed his face in his hands. He was so distraught. Why could things never go the right way for him? He just wanted his friends to succeed. He wasn't being selfish or anything like that. All he wanted in life was to make others happy! Why did things always have to go so terribly wrong for him?  
  
Wrong turned into a catastrophe when he remembered where he left his files. He remembered the exact conversation that they had as he filled him out, wrapped in the warmth of K's sheets. K was playing with him that night, stealing papers and such. All he wanted was for Sakano to put down his pen and sleep with him. That was all K thought about. Sex. Sex and food. Oh, and assault weapons. Sakano wilted, K was such a man. He wilted even more at the thought that he had to go back to K's apartment to get that stupid file.  
  
* * *  
  
He still had the keys to K's apartment. He would leave them next to the door on his way out. He was just going to the apartment to grab his files and go. K was still working late in the rehearsal room with Hiro and Sugaru; Shuichi had gone back to the hospital. He was in a lot of pain and needed his rest if he wanted to perform in the morning. Sakano's hands were shaking as he slid the keys in the door, turning the knob so gently, as if he was sneaking in. K wouldn't be home for hours; he could relax a little.  
  
The apartment was so familiar that Sakano almost fell to the ground. All of the memories that he tried to suppress came flooding back. He remembered the simple, nothing times that they had together like sitting on the couch and reading...or some of the more intimate. He shook his head and began to make his way into K's bedroom, where he had slipped the file in the drawer in the nightstand. K had laughed at him that night, telling him that the only thing he liked to do in bed was paperwork. Sakano smiled. That was when he put the files in the drawer and turned out the lights, calling K's bluff.  
  
Sakano stood at the foot of the bed and he felt that suffocation coming back. It was painful to see the bed where so much had happened. He had given himself to K for the first time in that bed. It was important to him, even if it seemed stupid to everyone else. He again shook the thought from his head, moving around the bed to gather his files. He opened the drawer and there was the file, but on top of it was a stack of pictures. He pulled them out and sat down on K's bed, slowly thumbing through them. Some were of Judy and Micheal, others were of some dark man whom Sakano had no clue who he was and then, towards the end, he came across a picture of himself and K. He had no idea where they were or who took the picture, but the very sight choked him up. He thumbed through the pictures forever, studying them. He lost track of time.  
  
* * *  
  
K walked in his apartment and shut his door. It had been a tough day. He had kept his cool very well though. It made it easier once Sakano had left to find the files. The boy looked beautiful, save the fact that his eye was slightly bruised. K threw all of his things on his kitchen table and began to walk into the bedroom; he just wanted to shower and go to sleep. He gasped at the sight in his bedroom.  
  
Sakano laid on his bed surrounded by pictures, HIS pictures. K thought it must have been a dream that his ex-lover, who he couldn't get off his mind, was lying in his bed. K always thought he looked so beautiful when he slept. He walked towards his bed and decided that he still needed to play it cool. Sakano wasn't going to be very happy when he woke and found out that he had fallen asleep. K saw the file next to him and sighed; the boy never could get his mind off of work. K sat down on the bed and began to untie his shoes. 'Just ignore him...'  
  
And that's what he did, or tried to do. The movement of the bed made Sakano's eyes flutter open. For a moment, he thought he was at home. Then, when he saw the other figure, he thought he was at Seguchi's home. But then his eyes focused and the realization that he had fallen asleep at K's house struck him. He gasped and K simply smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it," K said, removing his other shoe, "You can sleep here anytime you need to. I don't mind really. Although, before you break into my house, I would like it if you took your shoes off."  
  
Sakano stared at K and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help himself. He sat up and threw his arms around K's waist, pressing his face against K's white shirt. So many feelings exploded in his person right then. The smell and the feeling of holding in his arms the only thing he ever really loved. He knew they weren't a couple and he knew that things weren't the same, but-  
  
"Please don't leave," K said, holding Sakano's hands. He kicked himself inside for saying that, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want him to leave. He knew that now that he had spoken, Sakano would not only leave, but it would be awkward at work the next day. K went to apologize, but Sakano spoke first.  
  
"Why...do I want to be with you so badly? You hurt me and I can't forgive you, but at the same time, I can't walk away from you. I cannot get my arms to let you go. Why does love have to hurt so bad?"  
  
K unlatched Sakano's hands and, still holding them, he turned around to face him. K lost all of his breath. Sakano was so beautiful. His eyes, his hair, his lips, his cheeks, everything. He was the most amazing creature that K had ever seen, held and touched. The looked on his face, the one of utter sadness and confusion, was something that K never liked to see.  
  
"It doesn't hurt all the time, Sakano. But sometimes, things happen and your heart breaks. But I want you to know something," he held Sakano's shaking hands tightly in his own, "No matter how far you run, if your heart breaks, I'll always be there to pick up the pieces...even if I'm not the one you choose to put them back together."  
  
Sakano felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes and he couldn't stop himself. He threw himself into K's arms, holding onto the back of his shirt for dear life. K didn't hesitate to wrap his own arms around Sakano, the familiar feeling of his lover making his heart pound. Sakano lifted his head and placed his lips next to K's ear.  
  
"Just for tonight," he whispered, "Can we forget all that happened? Just for tonight?"  
  
K pushed him away a little and lifted his chin, that grin of his making Sakano smile through his blush and tears. K answered him by leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sakano's. That was all it took. Sakano pulled K closer, the feeling threatening to tear his heart from his chest. K pushed Sakano down, entangling his fingers with his lover's. He leaned down to kiss him again, this time a bit more passionately, exploring his mouth, ravishing it. K began to undo the buttons on his jacket; the stupid thing was getting in the way.  
  
Sakano lurched his back a little, his body yearning for the gentle touch of his K. The cold air nipped at his exposed chest, but when K began to kiss it ever so gently, his body cared not about the cold, but only about the pleasure it was feeling. K ran his hands down Sakano's sides, the feeling of his skin making K short of breath. He removed his own shirt and he threw the covers over them. It was the first time in a long while he had heard Sakano laugh. He pressed his body atop of Sakano's, the feel of his soft skin against his chest making him sick with pleasure. He kissed Sakano's neck and shoulders and eyes and nose and he just wanted to touch him and kiss him everywhere. To feel him again. He moaned a little as Sakano began to undo his belt buckle, his cold hands sporadically gracing his hard stomach.  
  
"Please, K," he said, his voice airy and out of breath. K saw how arched his back was and he couldn't be cruel to him and longer. He needed to relieve some of the tension in his lover. He ran his fingers seductively down Sakano's chest, stomach, pant line. He heard Sakano cry out in utter ecstasy. He undid Sakano's belt, sliding it gently from around his thin waist, making his pants much looser. He unzipped his pants and slid them from his dark haired companion. All that kept them from experiencing the pleasure they both sorely needed was a simple piece of fabric. K took one last look at Sakano's suffering form and smiled. He ran his fingers under the elastic and slipped them down Sakano's legs.  
  
He couldn't move for a few moments. The beauty of his lover was breathtaking. He had forgotten how incredible he really was. How could he ever live without him now? After seeing him again without the layers and with out all of the worries and issues? It was a passing thought. For now, he would just live in the moment.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what happens now?" Sakano said, still sweating and breathless from the night of passion, "Do we go back to work tomorrow pretending that this night never happened? I don't know what to do, K and-  
  
K interrupted him with a kiss and pulled him closer, "Let's just wait and see. For now, I say we have two choices. Either we A) go to sleep or B) go take a shower. So, what do ya say?"  
  
Sakano cocked an eyebrow and smiled as K pulled him out of the bed and toward the bathroom. Things still weren't resolved. Tohma still had Sakano's name in blood on his contract and K was still thirsting for blood, but for one night all of those things went away. For one night, K and Sakano were lovers once more.  
  
YAY!! CHAPTER FOURTEEN!! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's not over though. Like I said, things with Tohma still aren't resolved. Isn't it funny how Sakano is now lying about basically the same thing K was? Think about it and PLEASE review (you all better, cause I did this for you!!) Okay, see ya in chappie 15!! 


	16. Tokyo Bay Music Festival

Yay!! Chapter 15!! Actually, I added this chapter after I wrote chapter 16 because chapter 16 is the beginning of a new arc in the story. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter, I'll give you some more time to enjoy the happy Sakano/K story. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!! Oh, and btw, for all of you that are worried that K didn't notice Sakano's bruises...he DID notice them in chapter 14 when he walked into his apartment about 8 paragraphs into it and believe you me...he will do something about it. Later. For now, just enjoy all of the sweet shonen ai goodness...we will deal w/ Tohma Seguchi later.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Tokyo Bay Music Festival  
  
Sakano awoke the next morning, unable to figure out where he was. He was a horrible morning person. He was so disorientated. If it wasn't for the blonde hair in his face, he might have thought he was at home. He smiled and ran his fingers through K's hair, loving the soft feeling against his palm. K stirred for a moment and Sakano pulled his hands back. He pulled the covers up to his neck and closed his brown eyes once more. The night prior had been magical. So much passion ripped through his body that he was surprised that he didn't explode. Sakano couldn't sleep any longer. He was so...captivated by K's sleeping form that he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He ran his fingers across K's forehead, wiping some stray hairs from his soft skin. He knew that once the alarm clock went off and he was forced to get dressed and go back to work that this dream would disappear and all of their problems would come back to smack him in the face. He didn't care. All he wanted was to be in the arms of his lover and that was where he was at that moment. The future didn't matter.  
  
K began to stir and his blue eyes opened slowly. He looked around for a few minutes before glancing over at Sakano. He thought he had dreamt the whole experience. It seemed like all the other fantasies he had had about Sakano only in his fantasies, Sakano was never there in the morning. He reached out and touched Sakano's face, making sure that he was actually there. His dark haired companion smiled, cheeks fluster so gently that it seemed natural. His hair was messy and his glasses were gone. Without the glassed, the bruise under his eye was much more noticeable, but K didn't care. Boys' get bruises all the time. He leaned forward and kissed Sakano's forehead.  
  
"Good Morning," He whispered, slinking his arms around Sakano's slender waist, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Sakano smiled and closed his eyes, letting K kiss him again, "I feel amazing."  
  
K also knew that this was only a temporary arrangement. He knew that Sakano would remember about Judy and Michael and how badly his heart hurt, but like Sakano, he simply wanted to live in the moment. He opened his mouth to tell Sakano the three words he had been dying to speak, but the damned alarm clock screamed it's shrill cry through the room. Sakano's eyes snapped open and he looked at the clock. His day had begun.  
  
* * *  
  
"SHUICHI!!" Sakano screamed, looking as if he was about to explode. K sat in the back the room, smiling. Sakano had converted back into his stressed out self. He thought that he had cured Sakano of that. Oh well...  
  
"Calm down, Sakano-san," Hiro said, picking up his guitar, "It is only some old guy and Tohma. We aren't freaking out, so why should you?"  
  
"You know WHY I am freaking out?!?! BECAUSE SHUICHI ISN'T HERE AND YOU HAVE TO AUDITION ON TIME!! BEING LATE LOOKS TERRIBLE AND-"  
  
"Kon-ni-chi-WA!" Shuichi limped in and delivered a peace sign to the lot of them. Sakano felt weak in the knees and his head was pounding. He forgot his anxiety medication, again. At least Shuichi showed up before they had to meet Tohma. It would be horrible to have to walk in late. K took off his sunglasses and stood up. He wasn't as uptight as Sakano, that was given, but he still hated it when people were late. He walked up to Shuichi and got right in his face.  
  
"Shindou-kun," he said, deadly serious. All of the others quieted down so they could hear the words whispered to Shuichi, "How much do you want to be famous? How much do you want to sing with Nittle Grasper?" He didn't reply, "A lot, I know. If you really care about Bad Luck and becoming famous, then you WILL show up on time and you will take this very seriously. Sakano creates the schedule the way he does for a reason. You need to BE here when he schedules you to. Do you understand?"  
  
He nodded spastically and K smiled, smacking him on the back, making his broken self fall to the ground, "WONDERFUL!! THEN LET'S GET UP TO THE AUDITION!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tohma Seguchi sat in his office, the head of the Festival sitting across from him. They were waiting for Tohma's puppet to call and inform them that they were ready to audition. The facts were very simple. If Tohma wanted Bad Luck in the festival, then they would be in the festival. And if a certain producer knew how to play his cards right then Tohma would get Bad Luck into the festival. As it stood, Sakano's situation was NOT looking up. Tohma was not satisfied with Sakano's performance in bed. The boy screamed a lot. He couldn't take the pain apparently. Tohma liked that in a way. He would definitely be gentler the next time.  
  
"Seguchi," the man said, his American accent rough and annoying, "Where is this group that I am reviewing today? I have places to be and people to-"  
  
"They'll be here. Their management would never let them miss the opportunity to perform at Tokyo Bay. I'm just happy that you agreed to let them audition so late." Tohma took a drink of water from the crystal glass in front of him and the young American smiled.  
  
"Well, given the circumstances, it was no problem. I heard about the scandals with the management and Shindou Shuichi's unfortunate attack. That boy is some kind of freak of nature. He's singing today with three broken ribs. I cannot even begin to believe that. I am excited to hear their performance. I'm sure it will be no problem fitting them into the schedule and-"  
  
Tohma's phone began to ring and he held a hand up to the American. He answered the phone and grinned when he heard Sakano's voice on the line, "Seguchi-sama, Bad Luck is ready to perform in recording room five. We merely await your arrival."  
  
Tohma didn't say anything in return. He hung up the phone with a click and placed it in his back pocket. Tohma stood, adjusting his hat and jacket. He helped the man out of his chair and smiled, "They're ready."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay...OKAY! So, you all know what you're doing, right?" Sakano said, hands clasped together tightly, "And you all know to be respectful and not to laugh no matter HOW funny the American's accent may be and-"  
  
K walked up behind him and placed his hands on Sakano's shoulders. Shuichi's eyes widened and Hiro and Sugaru looked at each other as K leaned in and placed his mouth right next to Sakano's ear. Sakano couldn't have blushed any worse right then. K smiled and began to massage his shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, Sakano-san...I know that Bad Luck is going to do wonderful. They never let us down, do they?" Sakano turned to face him and as he went to speak, the doorknob began to turn. Sakano pulled away from K just as Seguchi and the American walked in. K glared at him for only a moment before putting on his manager face and walking to shake hands with the young man.  
  
"Hello! I am Mr. K, Bad Luck's manager." He gestured to the band, "I am sure that they will bring tears to your eyes with their lovely song. So please, pull up a chair and relax and let Bad Luck blow you away!"  
  
Shuichi smiled. Mr. K really was a great manager, no a great guy. He knew what he was doing and he knew how to flatter and work with words. It was no wonder Seguchi hired him. He was just as manipulative as Tohma himself. The group began to set themselves up. They decided to sing Spicy Marmalade for their audition. Although they knew Blind Games much better, the festival was looking for something new and exciting, not old and hackneyed.  
  
"Ahem, my name is Shindou Shuichi and we will be singing a new song for you today. It is called Spicy Marmalade and we are sure that you'll love it."'  
  
Sakano began to get nauseas. His hands began to shake and his temperature started to rise. He just kept thinking about what would happen if Bad Luck was bad. What would Tohma do to him? The embarrassment of endorsing a screw up band would be so horrible that Tohma might go as far as to kill Sakano. He couldn't watch and as they began to warm up, he slipped out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
It seemed like hours before the door opened again. Sakano sat next to it, his head resting on his arms. He was hoping, PRAYING that they were good. Through the door, he heard the stifled song and it didn't sound too bad. But he knew things were good when the magnificent applause erupted from the room. He looked toward the door and it slammed open, Hiro and Fujisaki cheering and carrying Shuichi out. Mr. K followed them close in tow, also taken in the moment. Sakano loved seeing him happy. The American and Seguchi walked out and he shook Sakano's boss's hand.  
  
"They were excellent, Tohma." He said, a smile plastered on his face, "Once you review the paperwork, give me a call and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Seguchi nodded and they said their goodbyes and Sakano stood alone with his manager in the dimly lit hallway. Seguchi walked up to him and placed his hands on Sakano's shoulders, smiling, "I need the paperwork, Sakano."  
  
Tohma kissed Sakano on forehead before walking past him, out of sight. Sakano was blushing a little. Why was it that sometimes he could be so disgusted in his manager, but other times, like the kiss on the forehead, he could love him? It confused Sakano to no end, but it didn't matter whether or not he loved or hated him. All that mattered was that Bad Luck was one step closer to the Tokyo Bay Music Festival...and one step closer to super stardom.  
  
WOOT! Done! I have nothing to say except review!! And oh yes, I am working on a fanart for all who read the story. Um, I don't have a place to put it yet, so if you wanna see it before next century, I can email it to you. Anyhoo. Ciao! 


	17. The Telephone Game

Yay!! Chappie 16!! Hmm, this chapter moves really fast and is basically just a filler chapter connecting the last chapter to the next. Be warned, things are going to go down hill from here. Please read and review and tell me what you think should happen next.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Telephone Game  
  
"No, Sakano," Seguchi said, looking over the files. He saw the producer jump in surprise. He had been so sure that his sleeping with his manager would guarantee a spot for Bad Luck in the Tokyo Bay Music Festival. Seguchi didn't think that Sakano was satisfactory in bed. He was squirmy and he screamed out K's name on a few occasions. He admitted to hitting him, it felt good to hit him. He never said K's name again after that. The bruises on his face were healing nicely though. He was healing a lot faster the Shindou Shuichi. His face was still swollen and caked with scabs. Good, he shouldn't have gotten involved.  
  
"W-w-w-what do you mean, no?" Sakano said as Tohma stood and walked around his desk to face Sakano, "I thought that they did wonderful. Everyone else, even the representative thought they did extraordinary and-  
  
"And they did do extraordinary. But in the end, you'll need MY recommendation in order to get Bad Luck a spot. Hmm...I suppose I COULD just give you the recommendation..." He slipped his fingers in between Sakano's pants and belt and pulled him closer, beginning to unclasp the belt as he continued to speak to Sakano, "Or we could-"  
  
"Don't tease me," Sakano said, feeling so vulnerable and tarnished. He felt dirty for having to obey Seguchi, but he felt dirtier for the spark of excitement coming to life inside him, "It's cruel."  
  
Tohma Seguchi grinned as he let Sakano go, walking over to his windows and shutting the blinds so no one could see in. He sulked back to his blue haired slave and smacked him hard against the cheek that was already bruised. Sakano fell hard to the sofa, the air leaving his lungs as Tohma pounced on his back, moving Sakano's face gently so as to see the now reddened area of his face.  
  
"W-w-w-why do you hit me?" Sakano said as Tohma giggled a little.  
  
"Because I want to," Seguchi kissed Sakano roughly, making him gasp with pain and pleasure, "and I always do what I want."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm?" Noriko said as Sakuma smiled a HUGE smile, hugging his stuffed bunny. He was ecstatic about the revelation that he had just made. For the longest time, Tohma had told Sakuma that he would give anything to be with Sakano and Sakuma always felt so terrible that Sakano didn't return his affections. But when he went up to the office to visit Tohma, he happened to overhear a conversation about the Tokyo Bay Music Festival and teasing. He heard a slap, but he really didn't give it another thought. Then he heard the kissing sounds and remembered the sounds that he made when he "played" with Tatsuha. He wanted to keep it to himself,, but he just couldn't! It was so exciting! Tohma would finally get to experience the happiness that he and Noriko felt.  
  
"YES! Tohma and Sakano-san 'played' together! I HEARD them, I'm not even making it up, Noriko! I was so excited, and I wasn't going to tell, but I was TOO excited to keep it to myself!! And then I thought that he wouldn't mind if I told you! Because you are just as close to Tohma as I am!" Sakuma smiled really big, "I guess that means the K and Sakano aren't a couple anymore. That's too bad, but at least Tohma will get his chance at love!" He hugged his bunny, a light blush sweeping his face, "I finally got a hold of Tatsuha. He had been out of town. I guess he forgot to tell me. Maybe I can see him tonight? I really like him and..."  
  
She had stopped listening to him a while ago. Noriko now had a terrible choice to make. She loved Tohma, she really did...but over the years, she had become close friends with Mika, Tohma's wife. It was fun to have guy friends, but sometimes it was nice to talk to another girl. She now had the weight on her shoulders. Did she keep Tohma's secret? Or did she tell Mika of Tohma's affair with Sakano? It wasn't an easy decision, but in the end, she would have to make the choice.  
  
* * *  
  
Mika sat alone in her home, waiting for Tohma to call. He had been acting so incredibly strange lately. Not only to her, but to everyone around him. He had even stopped visiting her brother, which was abnormally odd. For years, she had thought that the only reason Tohma married her was to get at her brother, but now...now he couldn't give Yuki the time of day. And then there was the scandal involving Bad Luck and their Producer. It was weird. Everything was weird.  
  
She stared at the phone and thought of calling her husband, but then rethought the idea. He would think that she was spying on him and then they would get into a huge argument and that was never any fun. She had been so lonely for a long time now, finding comfort in her brother and the little boy who loved him. She knew that Yuki didn't want her around and she knew that Shuichi didn't really appreciate it either, but when loneliness struck, people did drastic things.  
  
She took a swig of the martini in her hand and sighed, resting her head on her arms. Tohma was supposed to home soon, but she knew better then to wait for him. He rarely even came home. She could go days without seeing his smiling face. He was always out with someone and she could never hold on to him for more then a second. She thought that maybe he was being unfaithful? No, he would never do that.  
  
Her telephone rang and it startled her from her thoughts. She hoped that it was her Tohma, but it of course, was not.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Oh, Noriko. How have you been?" She fell silent, "He what?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I-I-I-I-I don't k-know what to do, Yuki! How could he cheat on me like that?! I mean, I thought that we at least cared enough for each other that if one of us were unhappy that we would talk it out rather then go off and sleep with some producer!?"  
  
That caught Yuki's interest. Producer? Could he possibly be sleeping with Sakano? That WOULD make things more interesting, wouldn't it? He looked up at his sister. She was so broken and hurt, but Yuki didn't feel sorry for her. Tohma Seguchi didn't exactly seem like the type to stay faithful for very long. Yuki even found it hard to believe that he married Mika. He KNEW that Seguchi was gay. The way he dressed was a dead give away if nothing else. He also had a hunch that Tohma liked Sakano much more then just an employee. In fact, he thought that Tohma hired Sakano as Nittle Grasper's manager seven years prior simply because of how much he liked him.  
  
"Should I leave him, Yuki? And if I do, where do I go? I'll have no money and no job and-"  
  
"Do what makes you happy. If you cannot live with the fact that Sakano is sleeping with Tohma then talk to Sakano...or talk to Tohma. I would do it for you, but I might hit him. For what he did to Shuichi, I cannot forgive him."  
  
Right at that moment, Shuichi came barreling in the room, shouting Yuki's name at pitches that not even canines could hear. Yuki twitched a little as the pink haired annoyance flew into his lap and snuggled up against him.  
  
"OH YUKI!!" He planted a big, wet kiss right on Yuki's scowling lips. No matter how much pain he was in, kissing Yuki always made him feel better. Yuki was about to push him off, but the feeling of having Shuichi back in his arms was too much for him, no matter how much he hated to admit it. He was so enthralled by the return of his lover that he didn't even see his sister leave.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed and not sending me back to the hospital," Shuichi said as Yuki grunted in response, "Oh...and by the way. If you don't mind my asking...why was Mika here today? She looked sad."  
  
Yuki was trying his best to get some sleep, but he knew that Shuichi wasn't going to let him rest. He didn't normally mind, but he was abnormally tired for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he had spent the last few nights worrying about the stupid kid? He turned over and faced Shuichi, making him blush.  
  
"If I tell you, will you let me go to sleep?" Shuichi nodded hysterically, "Fine. Tohma Seguchi has been cheating my sister. It is that simple, okay? I mean, we all knew he'd do it sooner or later, but she is still really upset. That's all I'm telling you because it really isn't any of your business. Stay out of it, Shuichi. You know first hand how dangerous Tohma can be when he gets angry and I am pretty sure that he would be plenty angry if word of his affair slipped out."  
  
Shuichi nodded and kissed Yuki goodnight. He tossed and turned and rolled and snuggled, but he couldn't fall asleep. Finally, he turned on the lights and Yuki began to cringe against the brightness. WHY couldn't he live a normal life with a normal nights sleep? Shuichi shook Yuki a little and his eyes got all watery.  
  
"I'll sleep better if I know who Tohma had the affair with, ya know?"  
  
Yuki sighed and decided that he would never sleep again if he didn't tell the little brat, "Whatever, Tohma is sleeping with..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakano?" Hiro said, scratching his head, "Well, I'm not too surprised. They were destined to become a couple sooner or later. I guess he's just rebounding. He has a right to, I suppose."  
  
Hiro and Fujisaki decided to stay late and practice a little while longer and K agreed since he really had no place to be besides his empty home. He had no idea where Sakano was and he planned on calling him to come over, but then threw the idea out the window. It was too soon, Sakano would need time to think. Shuichi had called Hiro's home and when he didn't answer, knew he must still be rehearsing.  
  
"I know, but I REALLY wanted K and Sakano to get back together, ya know? They were so cute together. It almost seemed like their extreme personalities canceled each other out. They were both so calm together. I guess Seguchi and Sakano will make a good couple, but I would still like to see Sakano and K back together again."  
  
Hiro laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. I wonder if K knows about it yet? Probably not, it would be another point to add to his list of reasons to kill Tohma, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Definitely. Ah well, Sakano is free to love whomever he wants and...Oh, I have to go Hiro. Yuki is getting mad; he wants to sleep. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, okay? Good Night."''  
  
"Good night, Shuichi." Hiro hung his phone up right as Fujisaki walked into the room carrying a pile of sheet music. He had overheard only a part of the conversation. Actually, all he heard was that Hiro was talking to Shuichi. It was way past Shuichi's bedtime. What was he doing, calling them so late?  
  
"What Did Shindou want?" Fujisaki asked as Hiro smiled a little.  
  
"He wanted to share a small piece of gossip. Supposedly, Sakano and Tohma have been sleeping together and-"  
  
"Who told you that?" Both Fujisaki and Hiro turned to the doorway to see K standing in it, his whole body shaking. He turned to leave and Hiro bowed his head in shame. Things were finally getting back to normal within NG studios and now they were ruined because of him. If he could have just kept the secret, things would have been fine, but he didn't and now K was off to do...something and no body knew what.  
  
YAY! Chapter 16 is so done!! I have nothing to say besides review and brace yourselves for chapter 17. Some of the Tohma evilness is now on the head of someone else. Ciao all!! 


	18. Unfaithful

Okay okay!! Here it is!! Chapter 17!! (please don't kill me for taking so long.) oh! And I have a ficcie on fictionpress.net now. Yay! Go check it out, it's in the horror section. Okay, enjoy. P.S. Listening to Eminem while writing this..sorry ahead of time.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Unfaithful  
  
Sakano was tired. More so then he had been in a long time. He looked at the paper in his hand and bent his head back. It was the recommendation from Seguchi. Bad Luck was going to be in the festival. He had worked to hard for that piece of paper. He touched his face and winced. Seguchi had hit him hard this time. He didn't know why Tohma found it necessary to hit him and abuse him the way he did, but if that was what he wanted, then Sakano didn't mind. He could take the pain...his day in the sun was long gone. It was Shuichi's turn.  
  
He walked out to the parking lot and noticed that his car was one of the last ones in the lot. He had no idea what time it was. He didn't think that it was safe for him to drive that night, he was so tired, but he had no choice. He would look like a drunk. He was so tired that he didn't even feel the vibration of his phone in his back pocket. Maybe he did feel it, but he didn't care. He wanted his bed...he wanted sleep.  
  
He opened his car door and when he was all settled inside, he locked his doors. It was dangerous not to. People were abducted in parking lots all the time, or so said the hosts of all the cheesy talk shows he watched. He buckled his seatbelt and pulled the car out of the lot, rushing to get home. He was completely unaware that he would not be alone that night. And he so wanted sleep...  
  
* * *  
  
He walked up the stairs because he was too anxious to wait for the elevator. Sakano was a very careful person. Just because he was a guy didn't mean he was out of reach for a rapist or kidnapper. He felt his heart skip a beat when he slid his key in the door and it opened on its own. He never forgot to lock his door. Ever. So when it opened, he knew that someone had been in his house. He should have left, called the police...but for some reason, he was drawn inside. He dropped his briefcase next to the door and examined its knob. It hadn't been forced open...someone got in with a key. Or maybe because of the going on, he had just forgotten to lock it. It didn't seem possible, but nothing else seemed to fit.  
  
"You're home late, Sakano-san..." Sakano's whole body froze. He knew that voice, he loved that voice...what was that voice doing in his home? "Why are you so nervous? It's just me..."  
  
Sakano turned to face K and shock ripped through his body at the sight. K had been crying. His face was red and puffy and he looked tired and upset and ruffled. His hair was messy and his shirt was untamed. It looked as though he had been drinking but Sakano knew that wasn't true. K wasn't a drinker. Even in bad situations, he didn't drink. No, he was just tired and sad and for some reason beyond Sakano, he had sought out his comfort.  
  
"K..." he said as the man stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked toward his on and off lover, "W-w-what are you doing here?"  
  
K didn't say anything. He just stared at Sakano. He was so wonderfully beautiful physically. He was perfect in every shape, way and form, but it didn't matter when everything that had come from his perfect mouth was a lie. Sakano knew something was terribly wrong by the way K was acting. K was normally the lovable and perky one of the two. He was never moody and angry and sad the way he was right then and if he was, he never let Sakano see it. Sakano couldn't begin to comprehend what was wrong...  
  
"So...how is Seguchi?" Sakano felt his whole body rip apart and his heart shatter on the floor. He knew. K knew about him and Seguchi. K knew that the realization had hit him, "How...could you? How could you...do that to me? After what we had been through in the past, how COULD you?"  
  
Sakano couldn't answer him, he had nothing to say. What could he possibly say?! Um, yeah, sorry? Sure, that would work. He lowered his head and almost died of fright when K grabbed his face and brought his eyes back up. Sakano had never been so frightened in his life. K saw the fear in his eyes and released his grasp, only a little...touching him a bit more tenderly, brushing a stray hair from his face. Sakano's eyes were wide with anxiety and fear...he couldn't speak.  
  
"I have done everything to make it work with you, Sakano! What else could I have done?! Tell me! What do I have to do to please you?! Why did you run to his bed...JUST TELL ME!!" he screamed as Sakano winced.  
  
"I don't know..." and he didn't.  
  
"You don't know..." K laughed, letting Sakano's face go. Tear began to stream down his face...he had been crying all day. Sakano went to say something, but he never got to. K couldn't help himself. He swung around and sent Sakano sprawling to the ground with his smack. His glasses went flying and he landed on his bed with a thud, the air getting knocked out of him. K walked over to him, "I gave up everything for you...I left my family for you, my wife...I thought that we loved each other. I thought that we-"  
  
"I love you," Sakano sobbed, holding his face, "I don't love him...you don't understand what is going on at all-"  
  
K grabbed him by his jacket and stared deeply into his lover's dark, sad eyes and for a moment they didn't speak. They just stared at each other for a while. Remembering the intimacy they had once shared. K wanted nothing more then to embrace Sakano right then and to tell him that if he promised to never ever do it again that he would forget all about it. It wasn't that simple though. K knew that anytime that he tried to touch Sakano, he would feel Tohma Seguchi. Sakano was waiting for another slap...he deserved it, but it never came. Instead, it was just K's soft whisper.  
  
"Then explain it to me. Explain why you are running to Seguchi's bed. Explain it in terms I can understand, because I am at a loss. I thought we were getting better. We made love just a few days ago! My God, doesn't that constitute anything?" Sakano had nothing to say. He didn't have a defense. Things were over between him and K and that was that. K would never forgive him and he didn't expect him to. He didn't expect him to understand that he was a slave to Seguchi. He didn't expect him to-  
  
K's expression changed from sad to confused as he held up one of Sakano's wrists, "Where did you get these cuts?"  
  
Sorry, I know it's short. But I couldn't write a lot for this chapter. K slaps Sakano was all I had in the form of an outline. I'll make the next chapter much longer Cause K is gonna have a chat with Tohma and bring the mo fo down. Hehehe, im such a thug. Anyhoo, please review. Ciao! 


	19. The Truth Shall Set You Free Angst

Okay, so look people. I can already TELL you that you are not going to like this ending very much, so if you are one of those "Aww, how cute! Even after all the lies and betrayals they still end up together..." this is DEFINITELY not the ending for you. Which is why...(dramatic music) I am writing TWO endings!! Yes, two endings!! So, choose the one you like, review the one you like and enjoy the ending of Producers, Managers and Gun Weilding Americans  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Truth Shall Set You Free  
  
Tohma Seguchi expected to walk into work at eight a.m., make a cameo at Bad Luck's rehearsal, do some paperwork, meet up with Sakano, and then take him home to a night of absolute pleasure (for one of them anyway). That was what he had been doing for the past few weeks and he was beginning to enjoy the routine. He did walk into work at eight a.m. that day, but things didn't go the way he planned...  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Seguchi said, walking into Bad Luck's rehearsal studio. It was funny how much they were indebted to him. They saw him as their hero. As the very man who won them a spot in the festival. He was their God. And all he asked for in return was the sexual services of his simple, naïve, innocent producer who had been shamed in more ways then one. He had told Seguchi many times before that the only reason he agreed to the contract was so that Bad Luck could live out their dreams of fame and fortune. He told Seguchi that his body was a small price to pay for the happiness of three young boys. Seguchi had hit him then.  
  
Sakano looked away from his slave driver and back down at his paperwork. He had confessed to K everything that was going on between Seguchi and himself the night before, when K had come to his apartment after finding out from Hiro of all people that he had been unfaithful. K hit him that night. He had never thought in a million years that K would hit him. He deserved it, that was for sure, but being hit was always upsetting. K didn't show up for work that morning. He left Sakano's shortly after Sakano confessed his love for Mr. K. He didn't say where he was going or what his plans were. Sakano was worried.  
  
"Sakano..." Seguchi said, walking over to his dark haired lover. He helped Sakano out of his chair and brushed him off. Sakano didn't have very much time to get ready that morning and he looked a fright. Hair tussled and suit wrinkled. He had bags under his eyes and his face was a little red and puffy. Not to mention the bruises all over his face from Seguchi and now K. He was tired of being hit, especially in the face. Couldn't they be a little more creative? He was going to let Sakano go through the day before beckoning him to his office, but the man looked so tired and vulnerable that Seguchi couldn't help himself, "Why don't you three take the day off?" he directed that at Bad Luck while still looking over at Sakano, "Sakano and myself have some business to take care of. You have been working hard enough as it is." He ignored Bad Luck then, they were no longer important, "Sakano, my office, right now."  
  
And that was that. Seguchi walked out of the room and Sakano followed close behind. He had a stomachache. He always got stomachaches before their little rendezvous. It was painful. He thought that it would get better, but in the weeks they had been sleeping together, things never got any better. In fact, it seemed that when the pain began to ease, Seguchi would find some new method of making it more painful, more scary and more embarrassing.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Sakano found himself saying. He normally didn't speak to Seguchi when he was going to make him do the dirty things that he would never forgive himself for doing. Seguchi stopped and wilted his head, "I mean, am I that horrible? I agreed to be yours and that's fine, but do you have to beat me the way you do? I mean, I will give you the world if you ask for it! But why do you-"  
  
"You think that I hate you?" he said, chuckling a little, "I don't hate you. I hate the fact that for years and years, I have been watching you from the shadows, to nervous to tell you the way that I feel. So I did what I do best..." he began to walk again, Sakano following close behind, "I trapped you in a contract that you couldn't refuse. For a simple fee, your band would make it to the big time."  
  
They arrived at the office and Seguchi hesitated before turning the knob. Sakano placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I loved you so much, Seguchi-sama!!" he opened his eyes and took a step forward, "I loved you more then life itself! I mean, if you just would have told me, maybe we could have-"  
  
Tohma leaned forward and kissed Sakano just slightly, touching his face in a way that Sakano couldn't believe, with passion and yearning and love. There was no pain and no fear...Sakano even found himself kissing him back. He just wanted to be loved, that was all he wanted from life was to find someone to love him. It was K, K loved him, it was that simple. He broke away from Seguchi and looked at him.  
  
"You didn't tell me, Seguchi-sama," it was time to start doing things for himself, it was time for Sakano to find happiness, "I can't do this anymore though...I am in love with K and even though he is mad at me and he isn't speaking to me, I cannot help but pursue him. So if you want to pull Bad Luck from the festival then so be it and-"  
  
"I'm not going to pull them from the festival, Sakano," Seguchi said, wiping a few pieces of Sakano's hair from his face, "It's time we grew up. I have a wife and you have a career and K does love you and It is time we stopped playing this game." Sakano nodded, "Come inside and we'll talk."  
  
Sakano agreed that certain things should be said so he followed his Seguchi- sama into his office. There sat K in Tohma's desk, holding his magnum in his hand and he was grinning. It was a grin that Sakano had never seen before and it chilled his very bones.  
  
"Welcome back, Tohma."  
  
He stood from the desk and walked around it, up to Tohma and Sakano. Tohma had a look of absolute fear in his eyes and K brought his gun up and pressed it against Tohma's forehead and the blonde manager froze with fear. He stared into the eyes of his employee and there was nothing but anger. There was no give behind his sapphire eyes, there was nothing. He clicked the gun and Sakano's eyes widened, but he couldn't move. He couldn't move to help his Seguchi-sama. Did he want to help him? He couldn't decide. Tohma had done so much to him. He had embarrassed him and defiled him and played on the fact that he just wanted Bad Luck to succeed. But did he deserve to be assaulted for that?  
  
"You tell me," K said, tears beginning to stream down his face, "You tell me why you did this to us? Why did you want us to fail so badly that you would FUCK him behind my back? Why didn't you just tell me...You were my boss!!"  
  
Sakano reddened at that. He couldn't say anything to K. He knew that anything he said would lead to nothing good, so he simply stayed quiet and waited for what would happen next. Tohma's mouth opened and shut, he also had nothing to say. Apologies were too late.  
  
"Just tell me..."K said, hopelessness in his airy voice, "You ruined my marriage, you ruined the relationship between my son and I, you slandered my name and you took the one person who made all of those horrible things go away. I LOVED him, are you hearing me? I LOVED HIM MORE THEN YOU KNOW!!" K sobbed, clutching his gun, "My God, I loved him so much..." Sakano looked over at his lover and all he wanted was to hold him and to kiss him and to take him away from that terrible place...but it wasn't up to him anymore, it was up to K.  
  
"Please, Mr.K, I was just-" K pressed the gun harder against Tohma's forehead.  
  
"YOU JUST WHAT?!" K screamed, pushing Tohma back up against the wall, "YOU RAPED HIM, IS WHAT YOU DID!! YOU RAPED HIM AND YOU HURT HIM AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!!!" K's rage changed suddenly. He calmed down and his tears began to cease. Tohma began to calm down and then K looked into his eyes and Tohma knew what was to come.  
  
* * *  
  
(Angst Ending)  
  
"I can't..." K said, the tears beginning to run again, "I can't let you get away with what you did to me but more importantly, to Sakano. He trusted you...and you took advantage of him and that is something that you cannot get away with."  
  
Tohma slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath and everything began to move in slow motion. His eyes began to open and he never even had the chance to look over at Sakano to tell him how sorry he was for all that he put him through. He never could tell him how disgusted he was in himself. When K pulled that trigger, all of those thoughts and disgraces left his body. Blood splattered across the room, hitting Sakano's face and glasses and suit. K didn't even move when it hit him. He still held his smoking gun and Sakano, stunned for only a few fractions of a second, screamed at the top of his lungs. Tohma Seguchi laid on the ground, his head blown apart from the close range shot that K had fired into him. K awoke from his trance and turned toward his former lover, point the gun at Sakano's head and taking a step toward him. He began to back him up until Sakano fell down on the couch. He was mumbling about something, but K couldn't make it out and he didn't care. He moved the gun from Sakano's head to his chest and stroked some of the blood drenched hairs from his forehead.  
  
"You are just as much to blame as he is..." K said, stroking Sakano's face. Sakano began to sob, the tears mixing with the blood, giving him a terrible salty/coppery taste in his mouth. Tears began to fall from K's eyes as well and he pressed the gun harder against Sakano's chest, "I lost your heart..."  
  
"You never lost my heart," Sakano sobbed. He meant what he said, it wasn't just some ploy to get K to give him the gun or anything of the sort. He loved K and he was suffering so much inside, "I love you, K..."  
  
K pulled the gun away from Sakano's chest and pressed it roughly against his temple, grabbing his head with his free hand and holding it to the gun, "YOU DO NOT LOVE ME, SAKANO!!!" he screamed, making Sakano cry out in pain, "How could you...possibly say that you love me after what you did!! You...you let yourself be defiled by Seguchi! It wasn't all his fault..." K let his head go and he backed up, still point the gun at his trembling lover. Sakano stared wide eyed at the gun barrel. He had always wondered what a bullet coming straight at you would look like. Would it be in slow motion? Or would it be so quick that you wouldn't even know what hit you? K's hand was shaking.  
  
"Please," Sakano sobbed, begging him to regain his sanity and put down the gun, "Please K...I love you, I'm not lying, I'm not-"  
  
He fired the gun at the sound of the words "I love you". He couldn't hear them anymore, not from Sakano, not when they were so full of lies and betrayals. Blood poured all down Sakano's lap and pattered on to the floor saturating the carpet red. He placed his hands over his midsection, trying to stop the bleeding but he began to grow weak. He looked up at K and his stood as if in a trance looking at his bleeding lover. He had done that. He had shot his only true love out of jealousy and rage and he couldn't live with himself anymore. He and Sakano took one last look at each other before K took his gun, pressed it against his own temple and shot. Blood sprayed around the room and he fell to the floor, blonde hair trailing down behind him. Sakano couldn't even open his mouth to scream or even to tell him how he was so very sorry. He began to feel a little tired and a little dizzy as the blood ran through his fingers. His arms fell limp and he stopped caring about the bleeding and the pain and all of the people whom he loved. All he cared about was that he could finally rest. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, body falling limp against the couch. And he slept.  
  
Fin  
  
**wilt and sob** okay, so that was the angst ending. I'll write the romantic ending later for I am thinking of doing a sequel that had to do with K and Ark from the manga (mainly from the Remix Doujinshis) so when I decide to do that, I'll post the romantic ending. Anyhoo, thank you all for reading and thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed Negotiations of Producers, Managers and Gun Wielding Americans. Peace out. 


	20. The Truth Shall Set You Free Romantic

Heehee, how long has it been since I've updated? Well, I've been working on some other projects on Fictionpress.net (please go check out my Yaoi story "Naivety Left Behind"), but here it is, the good ending. Yes, the beginning is EXACTLY the same as the angst ending but it changes toward the end. Please RxR and have fun reading.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Truth Shall Set You Free (Good Ending)  
  
Tohma Seguchi expected to walk into work at eight a.m., make a cameo at Bad Luck's rehearsal, do some paperwork, meet up with Sakano, and then take him home to a night of absolute pleasure (for one of them anyway). That was what he had been doing for the past few weeks and he was beginning to enjoy the routine. He did walk into work at eight a.m. that day, but things didn't go the way he planned...  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Seguchi said, walking into Bad Luck's rehearsal studio. It was funny how much they were indebted to him. They saw him as their hero. As the very man who won them a spot in the festival. He was their God. And all he asked for in return was the sexual services of his simple, naïve, innocent producer who had been shamed in more ways then one. He had told Seguchi many times before that the only reason he agreed to the contract was so that Bad Luck could live out their dreams of fame and fortune. He told Seguchi that his body was a small price to pay for the happiness of three young boys. Seguchi had hit him then.  
  
Sakano looked away from his slave driver and back down at his paperwork. He had confessed to K everything that was going on between Seguchi and himself the night before, when K had come to his apartment after finding out from Hiro of all people that he had been unfaithful. K hit him that night. He had never thought in a million years that K would hit him. He deserved it, that was for sure, but being hit was always upsetting. K didn't show up for work that morning. He left Sakano's shortly after Sakano confessed his love for Mr. K. He didn't say where he was going or what his plans were. Sakano was worried.  
  
"Sakano..." Seguchi said, walking over to his dark haired lover. He helped Sakano out of his chair and brushed him off. Sakano didn't have very much time to get ready that morning and he looked a fright. Hair tussled and suit wrinkled. He had bags under his eyes and his face was a little red and puffy. Not to mention the bruises all over his face from Seguchi and now K. He was tired of being hit, especially in the face. Couldn't they be a little more creative? He was going to let Sakano go through the day before beckoning him to his office, but the man looked so tired and vulnerable that Seguchi couldn't help himself, "Why don't you three take the day off?" he directed that at Bad Luck while still looking over at Sakano, "Sakano and myself have some business to take care of. You have been working hard enough as it is." He ignored Bad Luck then, they were no longer important, "Sakano, my office, right now."  
  
And that was that. Seguchi walked out of the room and Sakano followed close behind. He had a stomachache. He always got stomachaches before their little rendezvous. It was painful. He thought that it would get better, but in the weeks they had been sleeping together, things never got any better. In fact, it seemed that when the pain began to ease, Seguchi would find some new method of making it more painful, more scary and more embarrassing.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Sakano found himself saying. He normally didn't speak to Seguchi when he was going to make him do the dirty things that he would never forgive himself for doing. Seguchi stopped and wilted his head, "I mean, am I that horrible? I agreed to be yours and that's fine, but do you have to beat me the way you do? I mean, I will give you the world if you ask for it! But why do you-"  
  
"You think that I hate you?" he said, chuckling a little, "I don't hate you. I hate the fact that for years and years, I have been watching you from the shadows, to nervous to tell you the way that I feel. So I did what I do best..." he began to walk again, Sakano following close behind, "I trapped you in a contract that you couldn't refuse. For a simple fee, your band would make it to the big time."  
  
They arrived at the office and Seguchi hesitated before turning the knob. Sakano placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I loved you so much, Seguchi-sama!!" he opened his eyes and took a step forward, "I loved you more then life itself! I mean, if you just would have told me, maybe we could have-"  
  
Tohma leaned forward and kissed Sakano just slightly, touching his face in a way that Sakano couldn't believe, with passion and yearning and love. There was no pain and no fear...Sakano even found himself kissing him back. He just wanted to be loved, that was all he wanted from life was to find someone to love him. It was K, K loved him, it was that simple. He broke away from Seguchi and looked at him.  
  
"You didn't tell me, Seguchi-sama," it was time to start doing things for himself, it was time for Sakano to find happiness, "I can't do this anymore though...I am in love with K and even though he is mad at me and he isn't speaking to me, I cannot help but pursue him. So if you want to pull Bad Luck from the festival then so be it and-"  
  
"I'm not going to pull them from the festival, Sakano," Seguchi said, wiping a few pieces of Sakano's hair from his face, "It's time we grew up. I have a wife and you have a career and K does love you and It is time we stopped playing this game." Sakano nodded, "Come inside and we'll talk."  
  
Sakano agreed that certain things should be said so he followed his Seguchi- sama into his office. There sat K in Tohma's desk, holding his magnum in his hand and he was grinning. It was a grin that Sakano had never seen before and it chilled his very bones.  
  
"Welcome back, Tohma."  
  
He stood from the desk and walked around it, up to Tohma and Sakano. Tohma had a look of absolute fear in his eyes and K brought his gun up and pressed it against Tohma's forehead and the blonde manager froze with fear. He stared into the eyes of his employee and there was nothing but anger. There was no give behind his sapphire eyes, there was nothing. He clicked the gun and Sakano's eyes widened, but he couldn't move. He couldn't move to help his Seguchi-sama. Did he want to help him? He couldn't decide. Tohma had done so much to him. He had embarrassed him and defiled him and played on the fact that he just wanted Bad Luck to succeed. But did he deserve to be assaulted for that?  
  
"You tell me," K said, tears beginning to stream down his face, "You tell me why you did this to us? Why did you want us to fail so badly that you would FUCK him behind my back? Why didn't you just tell me...You were my boss!!"  
  
Sakano reddened at that. He couldn't say anything to K. He knew that anything he said would lead to nothing good, so he simply stayed quiet and waited for what would happen next. Tohma's mouth opened and shut, he also had nothing to say. Apologies were too late.  
  
"Just tell me..."K said, hopelessness in his airy voice, "You ruined my marriage, you ruined the relationship between my son and I, you slandered my name and you took the one person who made all of those horrible things go away. I LOVED him, are you hearing me? I LOVED HIM MORE THEN YOU KNOW!!" K sobbed, clutching his gun, "My God, I loved him so much..." Sakano looked over at his lover and all he wanted was to hold him and to kiss him and to take him away from that terrible place...but it wasn't up to him anymore, it was up to K.  
  
"Please, Mr.K, I was just-" K pressed the gun harder against Tohma's forehead.  
  
"YOU JUST WHAT?!" K screamed, pushing Tohma back up against the wall, "YOU RAPED HIM, IS WHAT YOU DID!! YOU RAPED HIM AND YOU HURT HIM AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!!!" K's rage changed suddenly. He calmed down and his tears began to cease. Tohma began to calm down and then K looked into his eyes and Tohma knew what was to come.  
  
* * *  
  
(Happy, fuzzy, feel good ending)  
  
"You know what?" K said, making Sakano's body tense up, "You're not worth it. You're not worth my time or pain anymore, Seguchi-sama..." He lowered his hand and let the gun fall to his side and Sakano jumped a little as it hit the floor, "You took it all from me, you did...you succeeded and you know what? I just don't care. You feed off the negative emotions of other people. You raped him, Tohma..." He turned and looked over at a stunned Sakano and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry..." K said, taking a step toward the door of the office, "I know you love him, despite what he did to you, but I am going to the media, I'm going to tell them what he did to you and to me and this whole story will be recreated..." K looked at his despaired lover and grinned, "Hell, maybe it will turn into a made for TV movie or something?" Sakano didn't laugh, how could he?! K was going to SHOOT Seguchi!! How could he be so carefree now?!  
  
Then it hit Sakano like a ton of bricks. It was K. That was the best explanation, it was simply K. It was how he operated, how he worked. Sakano snickered, his glasses crooked and his suit ironed and sharp. Seguchi was still shaking and someday Sakano would tell K about how his Seguchi-sama had apologized to him, how he had 'grown up'. But right then all he could do was turn that snicker into a laugh that turned into a roar. K had never seen Sakano laugh that hard before and it was so refreshing. It was over, everything was over.  
  
Bad Luck was over, Nittle Grasper Studios would come screeching to a halt after the scandal hit the papers, or so K had hoped. He walked up to Sakano and smiled that cocky smile of his and Sakano, after only a moment of hesitation, threw himself into K's arms, feeling the warm tears run down his face.  
  
"I am so sorry, K," he said, sobbing into K's starch white shirt, "I am so so sorry, but all I wanted was the best for Bad Luck..."  
  
"It's okay, Sakano!" He said, smiling ear to ear, "Let's just call it even. I had a wife and kid and you had a steamy affair with your boss. I say that about evens it out, what do you say?" Sakano snickered and K took the opportunity to peck Sakano on the lips, a taste so sweet that it was to die for. Sakano, without hesitation, pressed his lips roughly to K's and they kissed with such a passion that Seguchi simply couldn't watch anymore. He picked up his hat that was on the floor and plopped it down on his head, walking to the door. His heart was still beating fast, but he knew and K knew that he would never fire that gun. He stood in the doorway for a moment longer, smiling a sad smile before walking out, his heart breaking for the boy who got away.  
  
After they broke apart K pulled Sakano in for a hug and then whispered into his ear, "I'm going back home, back to California...and I want you to come with me..."  
  
"I don't have the money and-"  
  
"Fuck the money, I will support you," he said, running his hand under Sakano's jacket making him shiver with delight, "Come on...you know you wanna hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?"  
  
He laughed and kissed K one last time, "Alright, I'll come with you...but its only because I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
YAY!!! There you all go, the nice ending. Alrighty, see ya later!! 


End file.
